


Shade of the Noble Ones

by MysticHunter



Series: It's Always Sunny In Nuholani [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Angst, Blonde Salt is canon folks, Convention, Dialogue Heavy, F/F, F/M, Forced To Engineer Against Will, Guns, Hurt/Comfort, Mystery, Other, Swearing, Viruses, chapter 4 is a gourmet selection of battles, more of Nuholani itself, pokemon trainer battles, tags to be updated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-05-25 22:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticHunter/pseuds/MysticHunter
Summary: The battle with Niekramant was done at last, but the world could never return to normal. I say that in so many ways. It would be a lie to say that no consequences came of the eclipse. The story didn't end there at all.To make things worse, the newer happenings are because of something brewing deep within my own home region. A shady plan, the corporation my father worked for and something much darker, involving something I didn't quite expect before. Who knew Team Noble could be so devious? And as everything began to unfold before me, I didn't have any control. How fun, as the world tumbled, I couldn't do a thing but watch. I'm from the east side of Nuhola, where we desensitise by hysteria.





	1. It can't go back to normal

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this first chapter doesn't really make up for the angst of the last chapter. But you know what, it's a good intro to the rest of the story. Welcome to the next branch in Hazel's story. It doesn't end yet, ladies. There's only more mystery coming, trust me. And so much more angst. But there's more good things too. It'll be worthwhile, let me promise you that.
> 
> Pain and suffering for everyone involved.

**_"Where did you find her?"_ **

**_"I didn't find her. An Arcanine and various other Pokemon carried her to me. She was the one from the alter, correct?"_ **

**_"Yes."_ **

**_"Well thank god she's still alive at least! We didn't know if she would even be alive until we got here!"_ **

**_"We're all just thankful that she's alive."_ **

**_"God, ah gotta hand it to that kid. Braver than any of us."_ **

**_"Oh, by far. Truly, she is the best of us. Agent Looker, how did the rescue of the lost souls go? Are they still incapacitated in the draft chambers?"_ **

**_"Yes. I was able to restore them, but most of them, like Sky, need more time. They should be fine by tomorrow morning. I'm not sure the same can be said for her however."_ **

**_"She took a good beating for us. To save... All of us."_ **

**

The hollow incessant beeping of a monitor was the first thing I was aware of as I began to wake up. The next was the sensation in my arm, the IV attached to the crook of my elbow. After that again, the dim lighting of the room around me. My eyesight was blurry as the world began to form in front of my eyes, pulling me from the dream I thought would never end. What had it been about? I had been awake for merely a minute and the dream that had spanned such great time was already beyond my reach.

A Chansey made a little gasping noise as it saw me wake up, and I knew I was in a Pokemon centre for this. It rushed from the room, closing the door quietly behind it. I tried to sit up, but it felt as if I was floating on air every time I tried to move any part of me. I knew that the painkillers in that IV were working miracles to numb me to what I was going through, otherwise I would have probably been crying in pain. Adrenaline, one hell of a drug, had kept me going most of that time. I was covered head to toe in cuts and bruises after all that.

Tired as I was, I tried to assess the damage. I didn't get far. 

Nurse Joy entered the room, looking at me with a kind smile.

"Ah! You're finally awake, I see. That's certainly good news." She trotted closer to my cot. "How are you feeling?" It took me a moment to process what she was saying.

"Tired." I grumbled in reply, throat stinging in protest. She let out a laugh.

"As to be expected, dearie. You've been out for quite some time." I took a confused glance around the room, as if a clock would reveal how many long hours I had been out. "Oh, and you have a lot of restless visitors. One of them has been sitting in the same position for over a day now." My heart shuddered. Over a day? How long had I been out? Who had been waiting that long? "I'll bring them in a few at a time." Nurse Joy announced, then left my room quietly, leaving me to my thoughts and the beeping of my monitor.

I looked over to it. Showing my vital signs, I didn't understand what most of it was reading. I could see my heart rate was elevated as always. A solid 96 beats per minute. That's all I could read to know for certain. I tried to sit up again, but to no avail. I waited for a few minutes, but quick footsteps in the hallway indicated early that I had fast approaching company.

"HAZEL!!!" Astrid and Guzma shouted in unison, bursting through the doorway like bats out of hell. My ears immediately began ringing at their shared pitch. Astrid was by my bedside in a moment, arms wrapped around my neck in a death headlock. I didn't resist. 

"You were out for three days we were so worried!" She shouted again, her tears flowing in an almost cartoon manner. Three days. 

Holy. Shit.

I finally willed my numb arms to move, returning the hug somewhat. She sobbed grossly, burying her face in my shoulder. She continued blubbering about nonsense for a few minutes, having perched herself on my bed.

Then it was Guzma's turn to cry and hug me. The sound of his tears was jarring, but I didn't mention it. They both spent over an hour with me, just talking to me and laughing and making me feel better. I felt better being with them, laughing. I could go on about the bullshit we were talking about, but it's all pointless and one part of it was pretty personal. 

They admitted that they felt responsible for me ending up in a hospital bed. They could have stopped me from ending up here, but they didn't stop it. I was still here and hurt. I told them it wasn't their fault. Blame for this couldn't be pinned on one person. But I felt in my heart that there was two people. Myself and one other. But you'll know who I'm talking about shortly.

Gladion was next to see me. He cried and hugged me, admitting the same as the others. 

"I feel like _I_ did this! This is my fault, Sky! I'm so sorry!"

Looker and Anabel also then visited me. They simply congratulated me on successfully completing the mission. Killing Niekramant. Man, if they thought saving people was hard, they had it coming. They weren't the ones lying in the hospital bed.

Then, to my surprise, Hau. He was enthusiastic and happy to see me.

"Alola, Hazel!" He started as he walked in, carrying a bag that smelled of something absolutely delicious. He sat down beside me and pressed something from the bag into my hands. "Three days without food can't be good, so here's something from the best place on Earth." A sweet Malasada was what he had given me. I smiled and sadly took a bite. The flavour was rich and beautiful, just like I remembered it tasting. He set the bag down on the table beside me.

"I came here to thank you, actually." He then said, looking at the ground of the room. I made a noise in the back of my throat, indicating my confusion and that I wanted him to elaborate. "Well, we saved Sia and everyone on our end of the mission, which is great! Don't get me wrong! But.." He hesitated, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. "If it weren't for you, it would have all been for nothing." I decided to express my continued confusion.

"What?" He looked to me, expression of surprise on his face.

"If you didn't defeat that thing, it would have continued to take people. It would have been for nothing that we saved who we did." That settled into me. I put the half eaten Malasada down in my lap.

"You're all treating me like a saviour. You all keep saying you feel responsible for me being, here in hospital." I stated outright and his mouth went into a skewed smile.

"The world wouldn't be continuing normally if it weren't for you. We saved everyone who had been taken. Your Nuholan friend. Sia. Plum. Even... Even Lillie. We saved Guzma and Gladion too. And that Doctor guy who's been rambling for the past three hours about why he needs to check on you." He paused. "Without you, it's all for nothing. You... You saved us." His expression grew sad again. "You're amazing, Hazel. I feel you should know that. Everyone is worried about you. Everyone wants to see you. You've done something huge." He looked me right in the eyes. "You're amazing." He stood up, a shadow crossing his face, but also a smirk. "Also, we need to catch up. Now that we know everyone is safe," he grinned and turned his face back into the light, "we can finally make some Blonde Salt shirts!" 

I laughed for the first time that day.

My next encounter wasn't as nice, however.

Next came Sia, Plum and Lillie. Two of them were frowning and angry looking, the other was mildly annoyed, but she always looks that way. They ignored the flutter of my heartbeat that registered on the monitor. Lillie. She was cleaner than the last time I had seen her, hair combed and partly braided and eyes a gorgeous green just like her older brother's, shirt pressed and skirt neatly ironed in plaids. Beautiful femme.

"You're all okay." I said, something excited, but it wasn't remotely an exclamation. Lillie let out a humph, but Plum and Sia both nodded. "How did they-" before I could even finish the question, Plum answered.

"I can really only compare it to an exorcism." Sia nodded.

"Looker worked some crazy magic for that shit." They both snickered. Lillie was still glaring, and directly at me. "So, you saved us, huh? Worked some fire stuff and killed the demon of death."

"Ironic. And it was a god, not a demon."

"Oh! Right then! That really sweetens the pot!" They laughed. Lillie continued glaring, a newfound agitated puff in her cheek. A gleeful conversation kept going, but I didn't say much. My throat was hurting from holding up conversations. Eventually, upon the talking stagnating, Lillie joined the conversation.

"You're an idiot, Hazel Sky." Lille said, which struck me in the soul. Such a sweet voice, such sour choice of words. Plumeria was being nice, Sia was at least willing to admit that I had done a credit for the mission, but this? Lillie was just being rude for no reason in particular. Her face grew flushed and she turned away from me, looking at the doors. "You failed your first mission to save us, then you get yourself bed ridden after the second mission. You're pathetic." An image of Alfred flashed in my mind and the fluttering that had been in my heart when I had seen Lillie dissipated. What was she going on about?

"Lillie!" Sia hissed in a whisper shout, grabbing the other girl by the shoulder, looking infuriated. "Seriously, there's no need to be this rude!" I heard her say, but Lillie wouldn't budge. Plumeria shook her head.

"I'm sorry. She's just... Acting weird..." 

I brushed it off as if it was no big deal, but emotionally, I was hurt. The girl I had so quickly latched onto was acting like she hated me. At the time, so tired and drugged out, I couldn't draw any connections. No reason could explain her rudeness.

I dismissed it and they left, Sia still angrily whispering at her friend. Another thing I couldn't wrap my head around was Sia's attitude to her friend. Why would she want to reprimand someone for being mean to me if that's what she had done not long ago?

I decided to just let it go.

And then there was the last person to see me. Or should I say, people

At first I was confused. An excited young girl with wavy teal hair had run in, vibrant sky blue eyes shimmering as she saw me.

"You! You're Hazel Sky!" She shouted in excitement, pointing in my direction and jumping back and forth on both feet. Who was this? Didn't matter; she ran up to the bed and continued hopping up and down. She looked to be of about seven years, a short little thing with round cheeks and a big smile. She made grabby hands at me, as if beckoning me to pick her up. I would have, but I didn't think my arms could withstand her weight at a time like this. "It's so nice to meet you! My name's-" before she could introduce herself, there came a frantic voice from the hallway.

"Kyla! You ran off without me!" Dr. Smith rushed into the room, looking much messier than I had ever seen him before - hair untidy and clothes that looked like they were pulled from the back of the closet (a button up polo and darkened dad jeans instead of the lab coat I was most used to). He rushed over to where the little girl jumped and scooped her up in an oddly quick motion. "What have I told you about running off without me?!" He scolded and the look on the girls face was something I can only compare to that of a guilty puppy.

"I'm sorry..." She apologised, continuing to give off that puppy vibe. Dr. Smith sighed and pet her on the forehead.

"You scared me, Kalani. Please, don't ever do that again. Let's just be thankful this is a small place and I could find you." He sighed again, gently bouncing her in his arms. He turned to me, casting that piercing gaze over me. My heart skidded, remembering the look in his eyes as he threw the pokeball and ran from the car, leaving Guzma, Gladion and myself to run from our mistakes. "I'm so sorry for her behaviour, Ha- miss Sky. It won't happen again, I promise." I had only barely heard him, but nodded. "Would you mind if I sat down? We have much to discuss." I nodded again. He set the girl down on the bed and she was fast to curl up to me.

"I'm Kalani!" She finally introduced herself properly, waving. She put her arms around my neck and hugged me. "Daddy told me that you saved the world!" She exclaimed again. I put an arm around her.

"It's lovely to meet you, Kalani." I said quietly and I heard her make a happy squeaking noise. She backed off slightly as Dr. Smith sat down on the bed as well, a small smile on his face, but she remained curled up into my side.

"Sky, this is my daughter, Kalani." He explained it very quickly. I could see the connection. Such vibrant eyes could only be genetic. "She's a big fan of yours." He said, letting off an accidental smile and a chuckle he immediately tried to cover up. He ran a tentative hand through his hair, neatening it slightly and brushed the other hand over his clothes. "I must say, it is highly concerning to see you have to be here, in a hospital bed, in a small Pokemon centre. But, do tell, the battle went well?" I nodded. I wasn't really getting what he was saying. After all the conversations before this, I wanted to go to sleep. My eyelids were heavy. But I knew this was going to be long winded.

"Killed it dead." I muttered. His expression drew bemused and Kalani giggled.

"That was the objective. A job well done." He said with a stern nod. "But, it isn't that, that I wanted to speak to you about. I want to speak to you about... Well..." He gulped and glanced around the room, as if checking that we weren't being watched. His eyes landed on his daughter. "Kyla, darling, do you think you could go find Hau and stay with him for a while? I need to speak to miss Sky in private." Kalani looked amiss for a second, but shrugged.

"Okay..." She helped herself off the bed and began walking off.

"Wait." I said and she paused where she walked. I reached over to the nightstand and pulled a Malasada from the bag. I beckoned her over and she grinned, trotting back to my side. I placed it into her hands. "I don't know if you're allowed these or not, but let's just no tell your dad, alright?" I winked at her and her smile was vibrant.

"Thank you, Hazel!" She exclaimed, toddling off happily. She politely shut the door behind her. I nearly laughed. She's the kind of person who's been raised right, to understand to shut the door behind her if people are having a private conversation. Any uncultured person would've just walked out and left it open. Dr. Smith turned his attention back to me. The first time I didn't feel intimidated by his eyes.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, quieter than he normally speaks, and far less forceful. I shrugged. "Physically. Does anything hurt?" 

"Uhh, I don't really know? Nurse Joy has me on some heavy painkillers. Everything is just numb right now." He nodded.

"Where did it attack you? I heard from Jade that..." He gulped and his gaze went to the floor. "Never mind. It doesn't matter." He shook his head, running both hands roughly through his hair. "Sorry. I don't know what's been wrong with me these past few days." I didn't say anything. If he was stumbling on his words or thoughts, I couldn't be mad at him. It was whatever. I couldn't have cared less. I ignored the pink that filled his face. What got him so flustered? "Okay!" He pumped a fist to himself as if recalibrated all of a sudden. "First, I want to review your injuries and see what I can do to help you as well. Then, there's something I want to discuss with you." 

I nodded and let him get to work. He left for a minute to grab a notebook and a pen. He did a quick review of my monitor - my vitals - and scrawled down some notes. "Recall the injuries you would have sustained. Or remember receiving." I nearly groaned at having to talk, but complied.

"Gash in my left arm. Bit on my right arm. Uhh... Got hit with a leech life..." His eyes widened and he hastily made note of that. "And I probably gave myself a concussion running rough the cave system without a light. Little scrapes everywhere." He ruffled his hair again, nodding. 

"Well, thankfully, Nurse Joy was able to save you and reverse the effects of the Leech Life." He scrawled down some more notes then looked at my arms. He reached over, but quickly pulled his hand back. "May I?" He had not been this polite the first time around. I let him unwrap the bandages. He hissed at the very sight of my arms. My left arm was no longer leaking black blood, but the wound was deep. "That'll need stitches. No doubt about it." He made another note. At seeing the rash, his expression was more confused. "What did this to you?"

"Poison Fang bite from one of Nike's dealys." I saw him bite back the urge to roll his eyes. I was being so extraordinarily vague, but I didn't know what else to give him. Plus I had nearly lost my voice just saying that sentence. 

"Inch resting." I'm not even kidding. He said inch resting instead of interesting. After making quite a few notes, he looked back to my face. Back to being intimidated. "Do you recall any strange sensory feelings? Say, you suddenly couldn't feel the pain in your arms? Or... You realised you couldn't hear anything?" I nodded as soon as he mentioned hearing.

"Everything got blurry and I couldn't hear. I, actually, uhh... I screamed so much during the battle, but I couldn't hear it. And I think I might have-" air caught me in the back of the throat, stopping the words from exiting.

"Lost your voice." He concluded quicker than I expected. "I don't think that is only strain from your yelling..." I made a noise to indicate I wanted him to elaborate. He took it like I wanted him to. "Mental instability does have physical repercussions. And, if I am correct, your mental state has not been up to scratch within the last week, as you admitted to me." I blushed, remembering that conversation. "Speaking of which, how do you feel mentally?"

I answered truthfully.

"I dunno if it's perfect, but it's... The world has come off my shoulders." He broke into a grin and immediately tried to cover his joy.

"I'm so very glad to hear that." So much happier. Like Astrid and Guzma who had been so thankful and gleeful to see me. He was beaming beneath the hand that concealed his smile. He took a moment to adjust himself again and when he opened his eyes to look at me, I once again didn't feel intimidated. He looked almost caring. "Of course, you cannot dismiss it just yet. It is highly possible, and dare I say in your situation almost completely bound to happen, that you will develop some form of PTSD. Post traumatic stress disorder." I nodded as I already knew this. "And I can't be certain on this - it isn't my forte - but I would say depression is also viable to develop." I coughed and his eyebrows turned downward. "You don't mean to tell you already have that?" I shyly coughed again.

"Since like, a year ago." He clicked his pen closed, focusing his stare at the wall. 

"I don't know if I expected less." He sighed, stretching and running his hands through his hair again. I was beginning to realise it was a nervous tick and a way he tried to calm down. What else could it be? "That concludes that then." He said, placing the closed notebook and pen on the floor and standing up. He walked out of the room and returned with fresh bandages and a spray bottle that I'm sure was identical to the one he used the first time. "This is going to sting." He said, spraying my arms with the solution. Definitely the same thing.

I clenched my teeth as a way of pretending I was fine as he cleaned up the gash in my arm and bandaged it again. He didn't say anything else for that span of time, looking to be wandering in his own thoughts. Dim eyes. He wasn't focusing on me or what he was doing. As he finished doing that, I saw light return to his eyes. He backed off and sat the spray on the nightstand. 

"What are your opinions of Agent Ace? Or, Alfred Paigen is his name." I grimaced visibly.

"Arsehole."

"I cannot say I don't agree. You see, after everything you did for this mission - the failed rescue attempt, the first battle, going into Matilda's lair... Miss Rivers told me about that. I- the fact is, you did more than any person in this mission. And he..." I nodded, as if knowing what he was about say. Alfred thought I was useless and didn't want to acknowledge me as an important and strong person. "He said it was all him that led to success." I nearly fucking flatlined. Dr. Smith literally freaked out because he thought I was going to go into cardiac arrest at him just saying those words. And of course, he set me off on a tangent of my own. No time for a lost voice. Pure, unadulterated rage.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! HIM?! HE THINKS THAT HE DID ALL THAT?! WAS HE THE ONE WHO HAD THE ENTIRE WORLD ON HIS FUCKING SHOULDERS?! DID HE WASTE HIS NIGHTS WORRYING?! DID HE NEARLY SPIRAL TO THE POINT OF KILLING HIMSELF BECAUSE HE WOULD RATHER DIE THAN DO WHAT EVERYONE EXPECTED OF HIM?! NO!! THAT WAS ME!! THAT WAS STUPID LITTLE ME WHO GOT HERSELF MIXED UP IN A HUGE LOAD OF BULLSHIT SHE NEVER WANTED TO BE INVOLVED WITH IN THE FIRST PLACE!! HAS HE HAD THIS NAME OF BEING THE ONE IN A PROPHECY?! JESUS, **FUCK**!!! IF HE WANTS TO SAY THAT HE WAS THE ONE WHO DID THAT, HES ABOUTA CATCH THESE HANDS! THESE INJURED HANDS THAT GOT HURT BECAUSE HE WAS THE ONE WHO PUT ME IN THE CENTRE OF THIS!! DID HE SEE CLOSE FRIENDS BE DRAGGED TO THE UNDERWORLD?! DID HE SACRIFICE HIMSELF TO SAVE PEOPLE, LIKE YOU DID?! **FUCK** , DID HE DO _ANYTHING_ THAT _ANYONE_ ELSE DID?! HE SAID IT WAS ALL HIM THAT LED TO SUCCESS?! YEAH, WELL I SAY IT WAS ALL HIM FOR ME SLITTING HIS FUCKING THROAT WHILE HE **_FUCKING SLEEPS_**!!" My voice couldn't do any more than that. It got so quiet you could hear a feather fall. I wasn't surprised to see many of the people who had visited me previously open and peek through the door. Dr. Smith just stood there, a hand over his mouth.

"I have outstayed my welcome, clearly." He muttered, quietly, bending down and picking up his notebook. "I... I have to speak to you again tomorrow." A guilty expression crossed his face and I tried to reassure him that I was fine for him to stay longer. It wasn't his fault I got mad. I was just having a period moment. It happens. But when I tried to speak, it immediately caught me in the throat. "I am so sorry, Sky. If I had known you felt that way about him..." He blushed and curled in on himself defensively. "I'm sorry!" He yelled, running for the door, whipping it open all the way and sprinting past the spectators. Everyone straightened up in the doorway. The crew was Astrid, Gladion, Guzma, Plumeria, Sia and Lillie. Gladion was watching with a confused expression as Dr. Smith ran from the Pokemon centre altogether. Lillie walked away in silence, seemingly unfazed. Plum shook her head. And Astrid was quick to yell,

"What the fuck was that all about?" I curled up into a ball. I couldn't answer her. I couldn't talk. And the weight of the world felt like it was on my shoulders. Ironic. Because every time I felt that way it was because of Alfred. 

I felt like the biggest arsehole in the world. God could only know how much I had hurt Dr. Smith. And just how much everyone's opinions of me had changed. I had lost my mind. I had pent up all of my anger towards him and the stupid mission for too long. It had come up at the wrong time. 

Guzma and Astrid came back to talk to me about it, concerned for my wellbeing. But I couldn't tell them. After all, I couldn't talk.

**

Dr. Smith sat in the snow outside the Pokemon centre, notebook clutched to his chest, which heaved with his fast and deep breaths. Hazel Sky. Her words had brought back something he had forgotten. He had always seen something in her. Something that reminded him of himself. Something that reminded him of Kalani. 

She was young, like his daughter. Angry at life, like his younger self. Self hating like his younger self. Angry at Alfred like his younger self. Sick of life like his younger self. Hurt like his younger self. No longer innocent to the world. Like his younger self. What was this horrible feeling at the pit of his stomach? He couldn't deny it. Saliva filled his mouth, and he stubbornly tried to swallow it back.

He needed to keep Hazel safe. He couldn't let her be hurt like this anymore. Everything in those notes. Physical affects of her deteriorating mental state. She had been relentlessly plagued with so many tasks, too much to handle on her own. No way of letting out her emotions. It had all happened in a week. This wasn't good.

He needed to keep her safe. But how? Why did he have to feel this way?

Why did she have to be like Kalani?

Why couldn't everything go back to normal?


	2. Back to Normal?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some things happen and I begin to make a recovery, life is seemingly as mundane as ever. Is this it? Is everything going back to normal? Cause if it is... HELL YEAH!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware of typos n shit. Some of the wording in this one is a little weird. This is a big ol' filler chapter for the most part. There's loads of great stuff. And more mystery on our interesting Doctor...

I managed to get a good amount of rest before the next day came - more than I had got in a long time. Dr. Smith came back in to see me. He didn't mention what had happened the previous day - I can understand why. He was back to his normal self, more or less. Back in the lab coat, hair neat again, back straight, vocabulary completely in check. The same Dr. Smith I had met in the draft chambers.

The painkillers had worn off - my IV had been detached in my sleep - and everything was aching, my arms specifically faring the worst. The sting of the cut was most distracting, to be sure. The rash was also pretty bad, but I hadn't dared unravel the bandages to check how it was for myself. I was afraid of doing that, to be perfectly honest. What kind of ungodly horror could be hidden under there?

Dr. Smith checked for me.

He was pleased to the see that the rash had turned from a blotchy red mess to just a light pink patch of tingling skin. There wasn't much of what had originally been there anymore. He did another round of the spray, and bound that arm again, pleased with the progress. He explained to me that because he didn't quite understand the nature of an attack from something like Nikeramant, so it was highly possible I would have permanent scars. The cut he knew was something that would never fade - I _would_ be stuck with it for the rest of my life. The rash might leave a lasting mark, but he couldn't be sure. Maybe the pink would forever stay.

Next, he had to actually stitch up the cut. A big ol' bugger in length and depth. It must've been around 17 centimetres in length and around 4 millimetres in width. I don't even want to think about how deep it went. I nearly shit myself when he pulled out a needle, but upon explaining it was for the purpose of numbing my arm so I wouldn't feel the stitches, I felt a little better about it. I hate needles, they're horrifying. 

The feeling of my arm, but only my arm, being numb was weird, but somehow familiar. It was like after the assemblies at school, sitting on the ground, cross legged for around twenty minutes at a time. Your leg just falls asleep. It was like that feeling, but it was my arm instead. Too many stitches to count later, it was sealed. 

After that, he checked my heart rate and asked me various questions. Most of them had to do with my physical health, but eventually, it all turned to another subject. He started asking me about my mental health. I tried my best to answer as truthfully as possible. _How long did I have depression?_ Since a bit before nineth grade. _Would I self-diagnose any anxiety disorders?_ It's controversial. _Had I ever suffered from any eating disorders?_ No, but I know people who have. _What was my self esteem like?_ Like shit. _What influenced my self esteem?_ Loads, but when narrowed down, it's the opinions of others. _Had I ever considered self harm?_ No. _Had I ever shown any of the following symptoms of OCD?_ A few, yes. _What scared me most or caused nightmares?_ It's changed overtime. _What was my sleeping and dream state like?_ Vivid. But I forget. _Had I ever had a lucid dream?_ Once, I think. _Did current situations influence my dreams and sleep?_ Mostly.

He did a general examination after that; checked my legs for anything sus, a short sensory test to assess my mild concussion and he of course checked my throat, considering my voice was even worse now. Once again, it was like how he had treated me in the draft chambers. Professional and not taking any shit. He was doing his job, no skirting around it.

I managed to sneak a look at his notes, and all I can say is, he is most definitely a medical major. I couldn't decipher a damn word of his chicken scratch. But he had over a page of things written down. There was only one thing I could make out and it was the title 'psycho'. I assume it stood for psychological. 

After a while, he concluded everything and put his notebook away. He returned and told me that my progress was going quicker than he was expecting. My injuries from the territory rescue mission were overall completely cleared and it looked as though it wouldn't be much longer in treatment for the other things. The only real follow up would be to get my stitches taken out in a week, but because I had to return to Nuholani for school by then, I would probably have to go to the GP and see a local doctor for that. 

I was okay with everything he had to say up until that point. He then said he might have me drugged on some pain medication because it was pretty clear that so much at once was only going to have a really bad impact on my entirety. Apparently, the painkillers were still working. It was stopping me from feeling what would be a throbbing ache in both of my legs, my abdomen and my head. Needless to say, I was completely fucked up by this mission and he was just trying to do something to help me. 

A prescription referral and a Citrus Berry later, my treatment for the day was pretty much done. But that wasn't the end of my session with him. 

"So, about yesterday..." He finally brought it up. My stomach churned at the thought of having to talk about it. I gave him a nod. His gaze dropped to the floor and he reached up for his hair, but looked almost embarrassed and forced his hand back down to his side. "I am sorry I said anything." I shook my head. 

"Don't apologise." I said through a throat that felt like razor blades were caressing it. "I was the one who got mad." He looked like a guilty teenager.

"He..." He covered part of his face with his hand, a finger brushing his crooked, broken nose. "... Has done some things in the past..." He seemed to sigh, but not in the way of breathing. I don't know how else to describe the subtle movement he made as he let his hand drop. "He is not forgivable for what the past has written, and he takes no responsibility for his actions. I have known him for quite some time - he's always been this way - but that does not make it excusable. To make the matter worse, he plays up the little victories and pretends that the work of others' is his own... I can see why you would lose your mind at hearing what he said; after everything you have done." 

He bowed to me. "I apologise on his behalf, though I know it means nothing." 

"Alfred is the one who needs to do the apologising around here. But he's not sorry for anything."

What happened after I said that was... A bit weird.

For a moment I thought he had just crossed his arms, but I quickly realised he had began hugging his abdomen. And tightly, too. His face began to grow dark with scarlet hue, but I couldn't tell what for. Then it was like a chill ran up his spine, causing a whole-body spasm to occur. Like a electric shock just ran through him. It only lasted a second and when it was done he just hugged himself for a moment, looking anywhere but in my direction. There was sweat on his forehead.

"No. He is not. He never is." 

Fear.

His eyes were full of fear, and the colour of his eyes went from ice blue to a cracked glacier. Something was wrong. Nothing could deny it, but..

He grabbed his things and left the room in a hurry, leaving me with many unanswered questions.

*

I had my first shower in days in the Pokemon Centre. It wasn't very satisfying, as I couldn't properly wash my hair or shave anything. But it felt nice to just get cleaned up at all. And Guzma and Gladion had brought over my bag of stuff from the hotel, so I could finally change into clean and comfortable clothes again.

I spent a total of five days in there and three of those days, I was unconscious. I was dispatched on the Friday, after Dr. Smith deemed me fit enough to return to daily life, though I could tell he was hesitant in making that claim. But, this all meant that I had three days of my school holidays left. Most of the crew who had come to see me were still there, and many of them wanted me to spend some time relaxing and calming down, having fun and hopefully leaving it all in the past.

I had the Friday afternoon and Saturday. Sunday, we all split ways and headed our own directions. Monday would be my last day of holidays, but even then, it was a public holiday, so of course the day was off. If it wasn't a public holiday, it would have been back to school with my fragile arse. 

So we tried to live it up for a while.

My team of misfits was narrowed down to Astrid, Guzma, Plumeria, Gladion, Lillie, Dr. Smith and Kalani. We all stuck together and we had to do something with our time, but SnowPoint was beginning to seem bland and a bit bad for me. So we wanted to find somewhere else to stay for a while.

And as we were finding a way to leave and go somewhere before our deadline to leave, we found out that Dr. Smith actually stole that car for us to escape in. It was a bit knocked up, thanks to me, but it was perfectly moveable and the owner hadn't come back for it. What a bad example for his daughter, he kept muttering, but everyone was overall quite impressed he would do something so hardcore to help us out.

I also got lectured by everyone over the age of 17 about the dangers of driving and why I really shouldn't have done that. So the only people not pestering me were Astrid, Lillie and Kalani. Lillie had nothing to say in the matter but a displeased humph at the fact that it was a stolen car. Astrid was having the time of her life. You could just imagine her pulling out a beach chair, flipping on sunglasses and chewing on popcorn as she watched the show. Kalani was in ignorant bliss.

We ended up taking the car as our central mobile and, through the power of the Internet and a long winded conversation about money between three adult males who don't know what the fuck they're talking about, we had rented a trailer home to tow on the back of the car for the Saturday and a short time into Sunday, where it would be picked up at the marina. Impressive as fuck. I know. But they had to drive to get it, so the three males who payed for it went off on a journey in the stolen car, leaving the females behind for the next four hours. 

Kalani kept us all entertained with her constant excited yabbering. She had a lot of questions for me, asking me all about my fight to save the world, but Plum kept insisting for her to stop asking things so privy. So the little girl switched to general questions, like what I liked to do for fun, what my favourite colour was and how I would spend 1 000 000 poke. My throat was still hurting but overall getting better, so I was able to answer. We got into a heated debate about whether or not fairy floss is a worthwhile investment, and let me tell you, she was adamant that it's good. Lillie stared at me quite a bit, and every time I flicked a glance at her, her face went red and she would look away, glaring.

My heart still fluttered at how she looked.

Such crisp blonde locks, so neatly kept. Such vibrant leaf green eyes, like emerald stones set into a glassy geode. Perfectly smooth skin the colour of her name, nothing but the odd, perfectly placed freckle interrupting it. Her clothes were a pastel pink and very light blue; a shirt with a hood, a skirt and shoes and socks that looked like they belonged on a golfer. But she pulled it off so well.

And I found myself getting a bit dry mouthed, and it had nothing to do with my retainer. I'll admit it straight up, I was thirsty as hell. And she was sitting right there. 

We checked out the gym while we were there and spoke with the gym leader, who had heard and seen everything when the eclipse happened. We didn't have the energy to battle her, but she was good for conversation. Lillie and Plum were occupied with her for a while, leaving us others alone. 

Astrid leaned over to me as Kalani happily held my hand.

"Crush on the new girl?"

I slapped her on instinct and she slapped me back.

"Fuck off." I whisper shouted, making sure Kalani didn't hear my foul language.

"Tsundere." Astrid teased further.

"Fuck. Off." I warned.

"You're being completely obvious. You keep blushing when you look at her."

"At least I don't scream at and sass out my crush." 

"Don't even mention Gladion right now! I don't have a crush on him!"

"I never even said who your crush was, but you automatically defended against Gladion... That's got its implications, dearest Astrid."

"You're always joking about it being him, so I assumed you were talking about him... AND I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM!" 

"I have literally never done that."

"You're a liar."

"So are you." 

That entire convo was in whisper shouts. Kalani was oblivious at my side, thank goodness.

Finally, as the sun had just set and the cold of the night had begun creeping in, the boys showed up with the trailer. We were all keen and eager to check it out. At the end wall, there was a bunk bed. A window was accompanied by a small booth with a table and two bench style chairs. Behind one of the chairs was a cabinet, an inset oven and a counter for cooking food. Then the door in. The other side was plain; just walking space mostly, but there was a small couch in the centre of that wall.

We all found a spot of our own, made it home, hissed at anyone who had the audacity to come near it, and slept through the night without a hitch. I managed to sneak one of the actual beds, which resulted in a near war with Gladion, but Astrid pried him off the steps and gave me the win. Top bunk, bitch. I know that Guzma ended up sleeping in the car.

Sometime in the night, I was woken up abruptly. The caravan around me was pitch black and my stomach was performing Olympic flips. The darkness was beginning to appear so much more terrifying to me. But I came to senses when I heard something that broke the vision; the sound of someone crying. I could not for the life of me figure out who it was, so I made a stupid decision.

"You okay?" I said into the darkness that surrounded me. The sniffing stopped.

"Go back to sleep." I heard a shaking voice say back to me. Lillie.

"What's wrong?" I asked, leaning near the edge of my bed, but careful to not to accidentally fall over the other side and end up on the floor with a bunch of angry and sleep deprived people. 

"Nothing. Just go back to sleep." More stubborn than dearest tsundere Astrid, I see. A quick flick of the memory and I knew where Lillie was set up for the night. Carefully, though I knew it was super risky, I climbed down from my bunk. In the pitch back, I tried my darnedest not to step on any hair or limbs of anyone else, but like a beacon, I knew in my mind where I would find her. I sat down on the couch and clear as day, I could see her perfectly in the darkness.

"You know, you don't have to act so-" I tried to say, but she cut me off with,

"Just leave me alone." I frowned, signing in frustration. 

"Acting all tough and telling me to go away won't change anything. It just means you're stuck with it." She remained silent after that. I was about to stand back up and go trip over someone on my way back to my bed, but something grasped my hand. It took me a moment to register that it was hers. My face burned like fire. But in a great way. "Wha-"

"Just go with it, y-you dummy." 

And then she hugged me.

I could go on for eons about how nice it felt, but it didn't last long. She let go of me and my hand. "You're stupid, Hazel. Even if I told you, you wouldn't get it." Now she was just back to being mean, and for the better of her insults, treating me like I was younger than Kalani. 

"Try me." She hesitated.

"It was just... Jade... She said something and... Do you know how you got to the Pokemon Centre?"

"No. I just... I fainted on the Alter. And then it was a blur of dreams... Then I woke up. How _did_ I get there?"

"Your Pokemon carried you to one of the crystals of the Diamond Alliance. She saved your life..." I was still confused. How did this relate to her crying?

"So? What did Jade say?"

"Goodnight, Hazel Sky." She turned away from me and lay back down, leaving me sitting there beside her. What had just happened? Jade? What had Jade said? Why was Lillie crying? I hadn't really got the answer I wanted. I was left confused. I wasn't sure I would be able to get back to my bed, so I just shifted over onto the floor and hung out in Plum's corner of the caravan. It was freezing, but I somehow got back to sleep.

I woke up earlier than I should have. Light was only just beginning to filter in through the curtained windows and I could see the room around me. Lillie curled up on the couch. Plumeria propped up against the wall, swathed in a big sleeping bag. Kalani fast asleep in the bunk below mine, her father looking like he crashed at the table nearby. Gladion was sprawled face down on the floor, with nothing to warm him but his clothes. Astrid was rather close to him, head on a cushion on the ground, Gladion's blanket and her own wrapped around her. They all looked so peaceful and calm, such a contrast to what I was used to from every single one of them. 

My stomach growled and boredom and the cold was too quick to take me. I took my chances of waking someone up and changed from my pyjamas into some warmer clothes. After sitting on my bunk for a few minutes, and rewinding the events of what happened last night in my head, I decided it was best to get some fresh air. I grabbed my phone and my entire team of pokeballs and walked into the brightening sunlight. Guzma was awake, leaning on the hood of the car and thumbing a travel mug. It was steaming and the scent of coffee was strong. He gave me an exhausted glance and I knew he didn't sleep at all that night.

"Mornin'." I said casually, shrinking into the only jacket I had brought with me. He barely nodded at me, but I know he returned the gesture. I threw all of the balls into the air at once and my team was before me. Flare Mane, Flareon. NightLight, Rapidash. Matty, Boxaroo. Fire Beam, Typhlosion. Yellow Belly, Rebel Black. And Grillby, now a brilliant Arcanine. I burst into tears at the sight of them all and made a bit of a scene in the snow hugging them.

To tell the truth, my normal team, which I was planning on training for a future league quest, didn't have Typlosion, and because I had only caught Flare Mane and NightLight for the purpose of this mission, I couldn't say they would be included. But, this team was the team I had chosen to face Niekramant. Twice. You wouldn't believe just how proud I was of them all. They all stuck it out for me. And I literally couldn't have done it without them. Cheesy, like homemade toasted sandwiches, but oh so true. 

"So ya used the Fire Stone after all." Guzma said, startling me and breaking the moment I was having. I turned to see him standing not that far away, marvelling at the sight of Grillby, large as life, taller than him at a full standing height. It was so much different compared to the tiny little dog we had been dealing with for so long. I nodded.

"Actually, I didn't use the stone. That was all him." I said proudly.

"Huh?" was what I got back.

"He grabbed it of his own accord." No reply. I turned my attention back to Fire Beam, who had been in the middle of one wholesome belly rub.

"Y'know what kid? Y'all're somethin' different, aren't ya?" 

"What?"

"Ah kept tellin' ya, 'just think of tonight. We'll be celebrating'... Nobody believed that, y'all included. And ah just kept talkin' and then... Well, look at what went and happened. Ah just..." He frustratedly sighed and ran his hand through his hair, sweeping his bangs right off his forehead. "Ya still did everything. Ya still followed through with the whole mission. Ya saw so many people bein' affected, 'ncluding me and Gladion. Ya saw us nearly die. Ya nearly died yourself. And... Still standing." He looked over the troop in front of him, expression set with determination . "Y'all are still fuckin' standing after that." My gaze turned to the snow. I had to tell him the truth.

"I thought I was gonna die. I really did. But, somehow, by the stroke of some miracle, I didn't. You know, everything has been hard. Since you took Grillby that day at school, things have just... It hasn't been good. It's a strain. But..." I forced myself to look up. "I made a promise to a caffeine junkie and a disgruntled turkey. Their last ditch effort to help me save the world didn't work, but they still put all their faith in me. Pressure, sure. But I think the miracle was the promise I made. My promise to save the world? It made me win. And now? Well, fuck it. I survived that shit. It's not easy to move on, but..." I looked him directly in the eyes. "I've gotta keep my head up high and leave it in the past. Because I've got something better to think about, and its believing in the celebration of tonight. Because, yeah. I did make it to tonight. And, well, that's the part that counts." 

He broke into a smile and almost right after I finished talking, tears began falling. He let out a laugh and swiped away the tears, grinning.

"Y'all are tougher than any regional champion can ever say they are." He gave me a look which was full of pride. "Come here!" He threw his arms around me and just like in the hotel, got me in a bear hug. I didn't bother fighting against him. He was just so happy. I would let him be happy. No reason to ruin his fun. He deserves to be happy. Everyone deserves to be happy. And hell, I was happy too.

*

Eventually, the others emerged from the caravan. Kalani was complaining of hunger, and Astrid took that as a chance to also complain like a child. We stopped by a PokeMart and bought everyone breakfast, which was hasty and kind of unhealthy, but we were all okay with the treat. 

The day ended up being great. Kalani was excited about every little thing and was in love with the Pokemon she saw go by the windows as we drove. Three hours into the morning, we stopped at another town. A place named Athelney, which was hosting a festival. The Festival of the Solar Eclipse. Due to the actual eclipse being violent and a danger to everyone, the festival had been postponed. Everyone still wanted their fun, even if the eclipse was already over. I felt a slight discomfort in it, but as Astrid grabbed me and Lillie, who had Gladion, by the wrists, I was whisked straight into the madness.

The place was packed. There was stalls everywhere, every one selling something different. Magicians worked their art in the streets, pulling in volunteers at every whim. Performers on stages strummed their guitars and sang in the native Sinnoh language, songs of old times. Others performed with their speakers and accompanying DJ, covering all the latest trending music with ease. Acrobats swung from the rafters of every building, letting the people marvel at their flexibility. I was surrounded by blondes who were excited for anything and everything. 

I know Astrid denies a crush on Gladion, but come on. They both got so excited over a stand of fried foods and pushed Lillie and myself out of the way just to line up together. Their interests were paralleled and every place we visited, they were glued at the hip. Despite that, Astrid still found a way to make them compete over it. Like best frenemies in a crappy tween TV show. Funny, but also a bit annoying to watch.

The only time they didn't do something together, Gladion was still deciding on which crystals to buy at a really nice gem stall. We had all already made a purchase, but he was being particular about it, trying to recall gem meanings from memory, which was failing him. When he finally made his decision and excitedly held up the ones he wanted to buy, Astrid smirked and blushed. If that's not evidence, I don't know what is. 

I got an Agate, by the way.

Lillie was shy around me and didn't really seem to want any attention from me. I tried to ignore her as much as I could, but considering we were left alone quite a bit, it was hard not to say anything. And so the dumb bitch in me started refusing her completely. If she was going to act like this, then I would give her the same treatment - you only get what you're giving. Whenever we were left standing awkwardly, the phone came out and Tumblr became my pass time. Or I would join the idiots in their shenanigans. Or just look at another stall.

The rational part of me knew it was stupid and I was just being stubborn and I was acting out for no reason, but the dumb bitch was mad. Lillie had called me an idiot multiple times and when I tried to help her, she had just left me confused and without answers. She was just being mean for no reason. If that's how she, the person I had a crush on, wanted to be, then so I would let her. She was just going to get the same treatment.

Only, things took a turn in the middle of the day. Just, not in my direct favour.

Astrid had left to find a bathroom so she could do her business, which for the first time in a while left me with Gladion. At least I could talk with him without it being awkward. But I wasn't the one to start up the conversation.

"Hazel, I have an important question for you." He said to me.

"Shoot." I replied, prepping to bullshit my way through an answer.

"How should I go about asking out Rivers?" If I had a drink, I would have spat it out. Lillie laughed.

"What kind of a question is that?" I asked, a hint of snark in there.

"One I want answered."

"Well... Did my advice about ignoring her work?"

"... Not really?"

"Fair... Okay so, I've got an idea."

The idea was to be blatant and just ask her on a date. Ask if she wanted to walk with just him for a while. Maybe lead in from there. Make it a date. Lillie and I would just leave and find the others if he wanted to do that. He agreed it was dumb and it probably wouldn't work, but my heart was in the plan and he was willing to take a chance. Where there's desire there's a flame, and where there's a flame, someone gets burned. But just because you get burned doesn't mean it's the end of the world. If she said no and started avoiding him, that was the price he had to pay. He was willing to do it.

Astrid came back. I nudged him with my elbow and the look he gave me... 

He looked like he was about to shit his pants, in truth. She came over and made a comment about how he looked constipated and he didn't say anything. Lillie also made a joke about how he looked, which ended up just making him get agitated. The four of us continued walking around for a while. Eventually, we ended up a fairy floss station. Kalani would have lost her mind and probably did at some point that day. But Astrid and Gladion wanted some and Astrid tripped him over in order to get closer to the front of the line quicker. And it was at that moment that Lillie willingly talked to me. We were waiting for them and she leaned over.

"Do you really think the plan is going to work?" We both looked at Gladion, fruitlessly picking himself up off the ground and brushing orangish dirt off his black clothes.

"Not a chance."

Cutting to the chase here, we were kinda right, but also a little bit wrong.

There was a ring for conducting Pokemon battles, and supposedly one of the contenders was a Sinnoh Elite Four member. Huge money was on the table for anyone who could beat them. Astrid ran in like a crazed Primeape and signed herself up. So far, the Elite Four member had gone unbeaten. The people in the crowd just weren't strong enough to beat him, so I can't imagine them ever going up against the entire league. But Astrid was ready for anything. She was ready to win the prize money. She was ready to train up her team in an optimal way. She was just vibrating from how ready she was to do this.

I don't remember all the details of the fight, but it was clear who was superior in this ring. Astrid got him fucked up. He stood no chance against the might of Rogenrolla - which is actually a Boldore - Volcarona, Emolga, Magikarp, shiny Hydreigon and, of course, Matilda. Not a damn chance. The crowd was utter pandemonium. The three of us with her were screaming encouragement. I'm pretty sure I saw someone else from our extended group there watching, but who it was and whether or not they were actually there is unknown. After her victory and her collection of the prize money, she joined us back in the street.

And Gladion promptly chose to take our advice then and there.

"WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?!" He screamed. He was excited after seeing her battle so confidently. His face had been red the entire time and I think he was more into it than I was, and I'm her best friend and wife. Astrid still had a yard between us, but in a fit of literal passion, Gladion had to let out the plan. Be blatant. Ask her out when the time is right.

"Sure?" Was the answer Astrid gave, who had stopped in her tracks and was now blushing darker than a Tomato Berry. Gladion promptly fainted out of pure overexcitement. While we were babysitting him so nobody questioned what had happened and to make sure he was alright, I asked Astrid about it.

"That sounded uncertain." 

"I WAS CONFRONTED, HAZEL! WHAT THE FUCK IS SOMEONE SUPPOSED TO SAY TO THAT?! I PANICKED!"

"Hey, you got a boyfriend now, so that's cool."

"I don't even like him!" I raised an eyebrow.

"You're not even a little bit happy about it?" She sighed, slumping over and blushing even more.

"I don't know how to date someone..." She whined.

"It's Gladion. Trust me, he won't give you any trouble." Lillie piped in.

"Still..." She let out a frustrated growl. "WHY DID I SAY SURE?!"

"Are you just afraid of being in a relationship?" I then asked. After a long drawn out few minutes of silence, she nodded. "So you do like him?" Another nod. "It's just daunting?" More nodding.

"Don't ever fucking tell him I said that."

"I won't. But seriously, don't sweat it. It's just a little old relationship. If things don't work out, well then shit. We got a dead body to dispose of and it sure as hell ain't yours. But everything is gonna be fine."

"Yeah, seriously. This is my brother here. He's the biggest dweeb on the planet. If you two end up tying the knot, you're gonna have to be the one to propose." Lillie again, which caused us all to laugh.

We talked about it some more. Turns out Astrid only ever did the Tsundere thing because she was afraid of actually getting to a relationship. Pushing him away and pretending she hated him seemed the best option. She said even now that she had said yes, she wasn't about to stop being rude and start being all lovey dovey. Things had yet to play out. Time would unravel itself and if she felt like she could come out of her shell with him, then and only then would she make her own genuine feelings clear to him. She told us both to swear never to tell anyone. We promised with our pinkies. 

When Gladion came to, everything was a little bit hectic for a few minutes, but after everything began calming down and we were back to walking around, they walked together and rather closely. Astrid had her arms crossed and wasn't really acknowledging him, but it was progress for her to willingly walk with him. 

"Mission success!" I said excitedly to Lillie, turning to her for a celebratory high five on the plan sort of working. She looked at my hand dismissively and pushed it back down to my side. 

"I did that for him. He deserves someone good like Astrid. Don't think I did that for someone like you." Ouch. Can I get one good moment with you woman? I turned away from her and grabbed my phone. The dumb bitch was back and really not taking this shit anymore. Really. Not taking it. Walking even heavier on my heels than normal, I proclaimed that I was going to find the others and walked off on all of them, getting myself lost in the crowds. It's what I wanted. I needed away from her. 

I kept walking and eventually found where the car and caravan was parked. I sat on the hood of the car and stared at my blank phone screen for over an hour, letting a bad sunburn disperse across my face and the arms that were now uncovered, having changed into summer clothes once the snow had disappeared. My phone was nearly out of charge and I was stewing. After waiting for a while, someone finally came back.

"I thought you went with everyone else?" Dr. Smith asked me as he approached the car, Kalani skipping merrily by his side, holding a tub of pink fairy floss in one hand. She was wearing a little red shirt and denim overalls with a flower printing into the pocket on the front. Adorable.

"Shit happened. I wanted alone time." I explained as they finished the walk up the hill. Kalani looked a little confused with my wording, but Dr. Smith just nodded in understanding.

"That's fine, but how long have you been here? Your face is rather..." He didn't want to say the blatant truth right to my face, so the brutally honest child did it for him.

"Your face is really burned!" She exclaimed, jumping up onto the car with me and cupping my burnt face with her tiny hands. She looked to my arms, eyes widening and a gasp escaping her. "YOUR ARMS TOO!"

"I noticed. But it's a sacrifice I'm willing to make. I have Aloe Vera, so it's fine." He unlocked the caravan. 

"You can escape the sun now, if you wish. I was just going to go over some notes." 

Yep. Lots of notes. He took the table to himself, laptop open and three notebooks at the ready, though I don't think he opened them once. He was ferociously typing for the thirty minutes it was just us in the caravan. Kalani paid it no mind and nearly got sick while trying to eat the entire tub of fairy floss. She had me distracted for a while and even helped me put on the Aloe Vera to calm down my burns (not that I needed the help, but she INSISTED she put it on to help me out). 

Guzma and Plum came back after a while, towing a minuscule stack of beers and cruisers, looking pleased with their haul. I made sure to ask them if they paid for it or not. They claimed it was paid for, but suspicions clung to the air like flies in honey nonetheless. It took much longer for the others to get back and when they finally did, they were excited yet awkward. The Smiths got in the car and the rest of us stayed in the caravan. The sky was beginning to darken when we drove away from Athelney. 

Eventually, the highway had a turnoff for a country road; a detour which we gladly took. The road turned from Tarmac to dirt as we were lead deeper and deeper into the countryside. It was open and so, so beautiful, similar to the picturesque views of Nuholani. I could see a barn somewhere on the plains. The sunset on the horizon-line created one of the most beautiful scenes I had ever witnessed.

We drove off road and everyone in the caravan got confused. Why were we getting taken off course? It came to a halt in a large field and everyone piled out. Kalani hopped from the car and ran to find sticks and wood. 

"She said it would be fun to have a bonfire because it's getting dark." Dr. Smith explained to us, clearing up everything very quickly. After we checked we weren't on someone's private property, we all joined Kalani and her hunt for sticks, helping her to build a wood stack for the bonfire. As the sky continued to darken and stars begin to spec our vision, I released Flare Mane from his ball. Flamethrower, and we were set to go. 

From there, it was the festival all over again. All the food we had bought was cracked out and we feasted. Guzma dragged out the small stash of alcohol, which was only shared between himself and Plum because everyone else was either underage or Dr. Smith. Without an instrument to accompany us, we sang anything that came to mind. It was a chorus of tone deaf teenagers with a few adults and one child mixed in.

And under the stars, after spending the night doing nothing but committing utter nonsense, we all fell asleep. It wasn't cold out here. And near the still burning fire, we rested even more peacefully. It was just peaceful. That's all that matters, really.

That morning, we all woke up feeling pretty much refreshed, but also a bit tired from sleeping on... Well, not the most comfortable of surfaces. Despite that, we took the caravan to our ferry's docks and the owner came to pick it up. Dr. Smith said goodbye to the car he stole, which caused us all to laugh. Maybe one day we would return and the damn thing would be just where we left it, but that was for the future to tell.

Saying goodbye was hard. Lillie, Gladion, Plum and the Smiths were all going back home to Alola, whereas Astrid, Guzma and myself were returning to Nuholani. Gladion was making a bit of a scene of himself about leaving his girlfriend. Astrid was just nudging him away with a stick and saying she would text him. Hilarious, really. I tried not to think about Lillie. Otherwise, I just didn't want to say goodbye to my friends. 

Gladion gave me Lillie's number so that we could stay in touch. I already had his number. Plum also gave me her number, cause she said it just felt right. This was done for Astrid as well. Dr. Smith made sure I knew exactly how to contact him, because if something was wrong, especially where the rash and cut were concerned, I needed to tell him about it. Kalani piped in and made sure he gave me their home phone too, so that if I ever just wanted someone to chat to, they were there. She. Is. Adorable!

After the little info exchange, the boat for Alola had arrived. They all waved us goodbye from the ship. Lillie avoided my eyes. Gladion dramatically blew a kiss to Astrid, making everyone laugh. Though I pretended not to see it, Kalani burst into tears. Neither Astrid or Guzma had seen her. I couldn't imagine why she would be so upset and made a mental note to call the home number as soon as I was home. It had hit me like a ton of bricks; I was an idol to her. She had met me and been around me. And all of a sudden I was just leaving her. What kind of an idol does that? A bad one. And the last thing I wanted was to be a bad idol to such a precious kid.

The ferry came and we piled aboard. Time for many hours of nothing. 

Time to go home.

*

On a sleepy ferry ride, a phone call went down under the deck.

"She's 15. And she said that. Seriously, what the fuck? She's way too mature for her age!"

"I know she is. I've asked her so many questions, and she isn't faring too well mentally. PTSD, no doubt, will start catching up soon. And other influences seem to be affecting her maturity - making her say those things. I... I think it's her family... But that's completely off the point! She is extremely mature, especially for her age, and, hopefully, if she's willing to look at the future with this much hope, she will flourish."

"Yeah. Ah sure hope so. The kid just needs a break and a reward. She's done too much."

"Yes. But..."

"But what, John?"

"It's nothing. Just..."

"Don't tell me it's gonna be bad for her."

"Not to her directly. But... To the world. And, well, if she finds out about this, with _that_ kind of mindset, she's going to want to save us all again. And it's just as bad."

"What the fuck aren't ya telling us?"

"That is unimportant. I just need her to have a break mentally."

"Unimportant? Unimportant?! If it's gonna affect the whole fuckin' world again, we gotta know about it! Look at that kid! Somethin' happens and she's gonna be on the bandwagon to save us! And if it's anything like this last one, she _is_ going to wind up dead! How's this UNIMPORTANT?!"

"... Alfred thinks it's unimportant, and he has forbidden me from speaking about it. Besides, it is only a hypothesis. I cannot make any official claims until Lillie goes over it for me. She is far more skilled in this field. No amount of biology and medical study prepared me for something like this. I need more time before I can release any information."

"Why the fuck do ya still listen to that asshole?"

"He is of a higher status to me. I have more reasons - which I wish not to discuss." 

"Fine... Is Hazel gonna be okay?"

"Here's hoping, Guzma. I need to complete my research in full but... Here's hoping..."

"Give her a break. Please."

"That's the goal, my friend. That's the goal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you remember chapter nine of Umbras and Penumbras? Yeah, that was really important... hence how the chapter has ended. If you don't remember that or skipped over the word vomit, maybe brush up on what was said there...
> 
> See y'all next chapter.


	3. Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's back home. Maybe this is what it's like. For the most part yeah. But it's now six weeks after the eclipse, and things are beginning to change. It's out of my control, but I'm gonna get a handle on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been way too long in progress, and the flow is probably clunk as hell and not that good. Plus I can't write Pokemon battles. But hey. 15 pages of new content. Drink it up babes.

_"It's gotta be one of the strangest events in history."_

_"Nothing can explain what happened during Sinnoh's recent solar eclipse."_

_"On the day of the eclipse, not only were countless places overrun with mysterious black Pokemon, but everyone who had been reported missing was found on the Alter of the Moone in Alola. How they got there, nobody can explain. Victims have yet to step forward to make their testimony on this experience."_

_"It's leaving conspiracy theorists stumped. This couldn't have been predicted."_

_"Eyewitnesses in SnowPoint claim they saw a large, demonic creature descend from the sky and fall behind a cluster of mountains. Mass amounts of smoke were also seen rising from that area. Investigation has shown no avail to either event, or if these are correlated in any way."_

_"It was insane! We weren't even gonna be hit by the eclipse, but then this thing blotted out the sun! It's crazy! I couldn't believe it! I still can't!"_

_"It's left the entire planet confused and has caused widespread panic across many regions."_

This is what I came home to.

The Fabled Solar Eclipse, despite occurring just a week ago, was still the newest and biggest piece of controversy. Everyone was talking about it, no matter the region they came from or where they lived in said region. No matter the language, no matter the age, no matter the trainer, no matter anything. If you were alive and conscious of the events going on around you, you were talking about the eclipse.

That includes my parents, too.

Mum is one to hate conspiracy theories, and hearing the controversy surrounding the black Pokemon - 'THEYRE ALIENS SENT BY THE GOVERNMENT' 'SOMETHING BROKE OUT OF AREA 51' 'IT WAS THE END OF THE WORLD! IT WAS WRITTEN IN THE BOOK OF HELIX!' - she was promptly disgusted and was stringently against its existence. Because she had been led to believe it was a conspiracy, she didn't believe in half of the shit that happened. 

Dad on the other hand was worked up about it for a different reason. These 'Pokemon' had been so aggressive and had hurt a lot of people, which was to his concern. He wanted answers as to what these creatures were and how to beat them, but shortly after the thing disappeared from the sky and the eclipse was over, all those things hadn't been seen at all.

Just like they had come, they had left in a flash. 

Both of them questioned me for info on what happened. Even if mum didn't believe it had happened, they knew that I hadn't been in Alola when it happened. In fact, they had been expecting me home by Wednesday into the second week of holidays. But apparently, I was unresponsive until I came back, around four-five days late. Truth be told, I hadn't received any texts or calls from them, so I couldn't respond. 

They were pissed at the fact that I admitted to being in Sinnoh during the eclipse. And the fact that both of my arms were bound in bandages, one of them sewn up like I was some sort of damaged ragdoll. And that I had needed to be hospitalised. And that it had all gone on under their noses. 

I couldn't help that the battle was strictly confidential besides those who were taking part in the mission. Even now, Gladion had me swearing to keep the exact details under wraps. So of course I didn't tell them I was in Sinnoh, until now of course. I wanted to keep them protected. It was better for them to believe I was spending my time in Alola. But would they even believe me if I told them I fought a God and lived? 

But to them, I was the villain for this. They couldn't see why I would keep such information from them. 'Keeping them protected' didn't qualify as a good answer, though it is literally the reason why I was in Sinnoh. I was the bad guy. I was a naughty kid. They couldn't see any reasons from my perspective. For people who claim to be very empathetic and considerate, they sure weren't listening to anything I had to say.

And after that, I was in control of nothing. My parents became the dictators of my life. I had to be monitored at all times. No leaving the house without supervision. I had to be driven everywhere. No more walking to or from school. No more gym visits without transport there and a chaperone. They were even planning on shutting down my access to Chip Tuesday's, but I fought for that one. And then they started saying things that really hurt.

We check your texts. You're not allowed to talk to that older man with the white hair. The one with the sunglasses. If anything happens again - any funny business - we're taking your Pokemon from you. Misbehave, and they're gone. 

This wasn't a small scale fight this time. I could argue a little time with my friends after school every two weeks. Just one afternoon every two weeks. It wasn't much of an argument. But them checking my texts? Do I seriously not get any privacy anymore? I'm not allowed to talk to Guzma? What's wrong with him? Taking my Pokemon away... Why the fuck is that a warranted thing you think you have the right to do? They're my Pokemon! You don't have the right to just take them from my hands like I'm some sort of two year old!

But as I tried to defend myself, I caused a chain reaction. I should have never said a word.

Mum burst into tears. 

It happens a lot nowadays. She cried and screamed about all the pain she's in all the time and how much stress she's in all the time and that her daughters just don't appreciate it. Two of my sisters fucked off and then I'm just being lazy and I never help out or listen to her. Why can't you just be a good girl, bubby, and follow our rules? Why can't you just do as you're told without fighting us? What the fuck have you gone through? I've been through so much, Hazel, you don't fucking understand! You could never understand what I've experienced, Hazel!

I hunted for loopholes. After a long time and a near smack in the head, they allowed me my phone privacy. But no seeing that man. And, if you dare do anything, not even to the extent you've already done, we will not hesitate to take them from you.

Is that understood?

Clear as mud, Mum and Dad. Clear as damn mud.

*

"Yooo, 'Azel! What are those for?!" A classmate, Billy, slurred to me as we waited outside our room for our form teacher to arrive, pointing at the bandages encompassing my arms that clutched several books and pencil cases. His words had caught the attention of just about everyone else standing around, and before I knew it, everyone was looking at my arms.

"Yeah, what happened?" Jacob asked, looking amiss.

"You don't get into weird stuff. What happened on the holidays?" One of my drama friends, Tanya asked. 

"Who cares." I heard someone say indignantly. I couldn't have felt the same way. I think it was one of the boys, but who it was didn't really matter to me. I adjusted my glasses nervously and leant against the wall, laptop sandwiched between the wall and my aching back. Tuesday. The first day of term, and after one action packed holiday, I was not prepared for anything. Fighting a god, being in hospital, getting into a huuuge fight with my parents. You name it. I'd been there, done that. Twice. But here I was, having to answer dumb questions already.

"Uh... I got attacked by a Pokemon..." I answered, lying. It was all I could think to tell anyone.

"Awww, sounds about roooiiight!" Billy kept talking and I mentally willed him to leave me alone. Three years stuck in a form class with this kid and I was over being around him. Everyone else just nodded at my stated claim. It became a trend for people to ask me about what my injury was. As someone who is never into anything at school, it was strange to see me hurt in any way. They were curious. What could hurt the immobile Hazel Sky? Dunno guys. I couldn't tell ya.

That same form class, as I sat down, one of my friends from primary school sat down beside me, a girl named Tyra. She's an otaku.

"Did you hear about the eclipse in Sinnoh?" I nodded, pushing my laptop around with my finger. Tyra was not exempt from the people talking about it. It was getting annoying already. I didn't want to think about it. But I would humour her.

"Yeah, I heard."

"It's so crazy right? Man, then the creek got piled over by those weird things!" She turned to me. "Did any of them attack your house?" I nodded.

"We fought them off with sticks, really." I had to keep lying about what had happened. Nobody could know. Nobody was to even know I had been in Alola. Gladion had made me swear not to tell. She laughed.

"Yeah, same." She pulled out her phone. "So I was wondering about that show you keep talking about." And she was off onto another topic. Maybe she could tell I was uncomfortable. Maybe she just didn't think it was something to be dwelled on. Maybe she just really wanted to talk to me about anime. But that conversation ended there. 

School was an interesting affair for the first few weeks. After I got my stitches removed - and the cut proved to be making itself into one hell of a big scar - everyone was looking at my arm. And with the musical coming up, I gave up my roles. I could be a homeless person with a scar like that, but nothing else. I still went to see the show, but I never got to be a part of it. It felt ultimately strange to just be focusing on... Only schoolwork. Technically, the world was saved. I didn't have any of those responsibilities anymore.

There were a few changes. Team Skull gave the school all of our grounds back, now that the mission was completely over, and Guzma moved out of the workshop. That was interesting. No longer allowed to talk to him...

Yeah, like I was actually going to do that. I had my phone privacy at least, so I wasn't barred from speaking with him. I was able to text him whenever I wanted to, and I could make use of the call function. He got his own apartment somewhere and was planning on going for a short visit back to Alola soon, to visit his mother. Sounded good to me.

In the news, I heard that a big event supposed to happen in Unova had to be relocated to a different region due to damage from the eclipse. Nuholani was stable enough to take on the event, surprisingly. The International Pokemon Trainer Expo. You had to have at least one badge and to pay the listed price for a ticket and you could go. It was happening at some huge convention centre in Alice Springs. It would last a week. I took barely any notice to this news initially, but trust me. It's gonna be important soon enough.

Things were different with no access to my town anymore. I couldn't go to the Pokemon sanctuary or any of the training gyms. Well, I could go to the gyms, but that required someone looming over me at all times, and I preferred my training alone. And the sanctuary's location couldn't be compromised by me having a chaperone there. It was not worth it at all.

Another one of the changes was... Well, unexpected. It came in the form of nightmares. So many different nightmares, I could barely sleep. For a month and a half after the eclipse, I was forced to deal with them. Sometimes I relived the event. Sometimes it showed what else might have gone wrong. The worst case scenarios. But the other ones scared me more. 

In one of the nightmares, everyone I knew was turned into a Lost Soul. In a different one, there was nothing but darkness, but as I slept, voices from unknown sources whispered words I didn't understand. And that sentence that entered my head nearing the end of the fight was one of the many phrases I heard. In yet another one, and I don't know where this came from, I saw Astrid standing on a balcony, staring at something clutched in her hands. She threw it over the railing and turned to someone, I assume they were supposed to be me. She said something, though I don't remember what. Then her skin went grey and her eyes looked hollow. She said something else and this time I heard it clear as day.

"You can never save them all. It doesn't matter how hard you try - it ends with the necromancer." 

I woke up screaming from that one. Mum and Dad were only slightly concerned. Most of my nightmares, I just woke up and made no fuss, just tried to get back to sleep. But this was the first time in years I had woken up violently from a bad dream. The next day, I talked to Astrid and made sure she was okay. I didn't bring up what she had said to me in the dream. I put that down to my anxiety. My anxiety that even though I had done so much, I wasn't able to save everyone that day. But the last part I couldn't make sense of. Ends with the necromancer? More anxiety, I guess.

In general, even when I wasn't having nightmares, my dreams were just weird. Most of them were the same nonsensical shit I have normally, which are always considered to be weird. One where I high-fived my anime boy crush. One where it was a zombie apocalypse, but all I can remember is that I was with my friends, the wind was gritty against my skin and at one point, Susan bent down for something on her shoe. One where I lived in a house that wasn't my own and there was a parade in the street but my mother wouldn't let me go see it, and then there was a plant we had to avoid because someone had gotten into the house. And one that involved both Lillie and Dr. Smith in one really weird acid trip of a story. I really wanted it to continue, but alas. The dream could only last so much time. 

But then there was one really weird one. I saw a girl with floofy blonde hair, wearing an orange vest. She was tossing a pokeball between her hands, talking excitedly to a boy beside her. He had a pair of scissors in his hand, and was swiping at his hair, styled in an inverted bob, trimming loose strands here and there. I never properly saw their faces besides the girls smile and the boys glasses. When I woke up, I felt strange. That felt important. I felt like those people were important. But I knew nothing of them. I didn't recognise them from what I had seen. What could they mean? Something in my gut stirred thinking about the boy with his scissors. I couldn't be sure. It was just so strange in its simplicity and the feeling it left in its wake.

But, the biggest change came on the fifth Tuesday of the term. Six weeks after the eclipse.

A Chip Tuesday. I never mentioned it before, but Chip Tuesday is where I walk downtown with my group of friends and we go to the local diner and order chips, then dick around until five in the afternoon when we would get picked up by our respective families. Every second Tuesday. Nothing unusual for a group of six girls nicknamed The Punk Pineapples.

I had found it quite strange that Astrid hadn't been at school that day. Or the previous day for that matter. And she wasn't answering any of my texts. She was dead in the group chat as well. Though I never voiced the concerns, I was thinking back to before the eclipse. Kidnappings. The first in Nuholani... I still never said anything. But, for once, Casha was joining us for the Tuesday. If Astrid had joined, we would have had a full group. So sad she wasn't there. I decided not to think about it and just have a fun time anyway. 

We got to the diner and feasted on a medium box of chips, fighting over chips two people were eyeing off at the same time and annoying the staff who had to put up with us. We began making our way to the park by the roundabout, and I finally brought up my concerns.

"Don't you guys think it's awfully weird? I mean, she isn't responding at all. To any of us." I didn't receive a response from anyone. They just shrugged. The pool gate of the park was opened, I threw my bag and laptop case down and sprinted for the swing set. I reached the swing, claiming it for myself, Susan taking the other one (the toddler swing, mind you). 

"Maybe she's doing her league quest?" Casha commented, questioning. Everyone gave a small nod. 

"I mean, she's been talking about becoming champion for a long time now. It makes sense." Susan remarked.

"Yeah, that's true. But if that's what's happening, then why isn't she talking to any of us?" I asked in continuation. 

"Maybe her phone is off." Susan said with a shrug. 

"It just doesn't make sense. Why would she get up and leave without saying anything first?" I went on. Nobody answered. The conversation turned away to something completely different - something I incidentally forgot within a moment.

I could get why Astrid would leave for her league quest. Anybody who's anybody does it at least once in their lifetime. But why did leave without telling me? Without telling any of us about it first? Why wasn't she answering any of us? It just didn't make sense. Why would she leave without warning? It wasn't in her nature to be swept up from excitement and forget those kinds of things. 

Drowning out the conversation around me with thoughts as I swung back and forth, I made a futile decision. If I hadn't, maybe the entire story that follows wouldn't have happened. I decided to find her. And ask why she wasn't answering any of us. I had to find her.

Still on the swing set, I began hatching a plan to track her down. I knew for a fact she would have already hit up the Brisbane gym by now and earned her Surf Badge, so there was no point in staking her out there. But I didn't know her route of travel. What gym was she going to be hitting up next? The only ones I could think was Sydney, Alice Springs or Darwin. She wouldn't go to Hobart just yet, and Melbourne, Adelaide and Perth would just be too far out of reach. She wouldn't be too ambitious to go that far in so little time.

I could stake her out in a gym, but what gym? Most were too far away for me to be allowed to wait around, and without knowing which one she would hit up next, who knew how long I could be waiting. It was futile. There wasn't really any way for me to figure this out. Maybe I just had to be like everyone else and wait for her return. But I'm me. The wife of Astrid Rivers. I couldn't sit by and let that happen. 

So what was I to do?

"Yo, have you guys heard about the trainer expo?" Susan said, shattering my train of thought.

"Yeah, what about it?" Charlie replied.

"Nuthin. I just think it sounds really cool." Susan again.

"THATS IT!" I exclaimed out of nowhere, having just found the answer to my questions.

"What's it?" Brittney asked, looking at me as if I had just eaten a tin of dog food and barked at her.

"Nothing! Uh, gotta go!" I shouted, getting off the swing, grabbing some pokeballs from my school bag and making a run for it out of the park. I was en route to one place. The sanctuary. 

I ran the entire way there. I had plenty of time before my parents came to get me. I knew what I had to do. The plan was absolutely flawless. 

Step 1. Get my league team from the sanctuary.  
Step 2. Convince my parents to let me go to the Brisbane gym.  
Step 3. Get my first gym badge so that I'm legible to go to the expo.  
Step 4. Get Erin and Dana on board to go. Erin has three badges and Dana has four, therefore they're legible to go.  
Step 5. Go to Alice Springs with Erin and Dana and track Astrid down.

Of course, it wasn't actually flawless. It all hinged on me picking the right day for us to be there, considering Astrid most likely wouldn't be sticking around for the entire event. And maybe my parents wouldn't have enough faith in Erin and Dana to let me go. Or the tickets would be too pricey for their liking. It could so easily fail. But it my only shot. 

My legs and lungs burning from all the running, I was finally at the sanctuary. I dove for the safe where I kept all of my pokeballs sealed away. In the sanctuary, my Pokemon, along with Astrid's, are allowed to roam as they please. Our pokeballs are put in safes for when we need to use them. I hadn't been able to visit here since the eclipse and, with my mission team still with me, I set them free. I continued to dig for the right ones. Once I had them, I had to track down the Pokemon themselves. 

Heal Ball. Evelyn. Espeon.

Great Ball. Cobloaf. Cobbingo.

Net Ball. All For One. Shiftry.

Heavy Ball. Matty. Boxaroo.

Pokeball. Yellow Belly. Rebel Black Arbok.

Ultra Ball. Grillby. Growlithe... Arcanine.

Since Matty, Yellow Belly and Grillby were all right there, I quickly sent them back into their respective balls. Now it came down to finding the other three. Evelyn. Cobloaf. All For One. I checked right around me. Just near my feet was a pond with a small stream that led into the large dam at the base of the tree. Manual (my Dewpider), Daydreams (my Sliggoo) and Mossdrop (my Luminion) were all gathered in the water, splashing around with Astrid's Remorade. Of course they wouldn't be by the pond. 

I had to think. Evelyn was always near the water or in the shade. Maybe she was by the dam. Cobloaf was always rummaging around the sandy ground outside the cave. He only ever broke from that ground to drink from the dam. Cave entrance or dam. All For One. He sometimes chose to wander the cave and pick fights with the ghost types and other dark types. But it was more likely to find him... Roosting? He would be roosting up in the top branches. I decided to climb the tree first. I began making my way up the cut out stairs that Astrid and I had spent months on end carving into the sides of the hollow tree.

Shading under a large branch, leaves billowing like a canopy, sat Evelyn. She was with a few other Pokemon, Hannah (my Dustox) and Maggie (my Magpie). I stumbled over to the three of them, tripping on the polished wood plateau that had been one of the hardest things to make, and began making friendly exchange with them. I pet Evelyn and offered a bit of Lamington to Hannah and Maggie. "Hey Evie. We're gonna be going on a trip." I said in the nicest voice I could muster, pulling her pokeball into view. She purred and I clicked the button.

That was easy. Now I had to climb. My fear of heights clenched at my unwilling limbs. Of course. I was afraid of falling from the exposed branches. In here, inside the trunk of the tree, I was mostly safe. But out on the open branches, not so much. I climbed to one of the holes in the trunk that opened onto the branches. Taking a deep breath, I crawled out. 

I was met with three of Astrid's Pokemon at the entrance. Her Ibis, Plover and Lorikeet. They fluttered away, blinking at me. Plover squawked and I told him to just shut the fuck up. I climbed onto another branch, the wind rustling my hair and the leaves surrounding me. I realised with how thick the leaves were, I was more likely to have a cushion to land on before I would fall. But still. Caution made my legs shiver, but remain in place every time I made another step. 

I parted some leaves after making a very high climb, now shivering from the cold drafty wind. Majesty (my Braviery) was seated in her nest, resting in the afternoon sun. This part was extremely exposed, the warm sunlight beaming through the few leaves overhead. All For One was staring out at the mountain ranges, admiring the view. Typical of him. "Hey. Hey buddy. All For One." He spun around on the branch, looking at me with would have been aggression to anyone who wasn't me. He's territorial and only trusts me and my Pokemon. He refuses to associate with Astrid or her Pokemon. Of course he would be up here, brooding with Braviary. I held up the ball. "Ready for an adventure?" He nodded, and I clicked the button.

Now to get down without dying.

Ten minutes of me screaming and being way too cautious as I climbed down all the way to the base of the tree later, I was making my way down to the cave. The sanctuary isn't just the tree itself. It's a part of the surrounding area, fenced off with splintery fence posts and warning barbed wire. Everything within it is safe for our Pokemon. Not even wild Pokemon are willing to enter the domain. Near the tree, the grass is a bit dry, but mostly green. Perfect for the Grass, Poison and Bug types. The dam is a beautiful green area, where Psychic, Water, Fairy and Electric types abound. But further back is the cave entrance, where the ground is barren and sandy. So many Ground, Steel, Fire, Fighting, Rock types. In the cave you can find Ghost, Ice, Dragon and Dark. And of course the tree itself is home to all, but it's mostly Normal and Flying types.

Cobloaf, a Ground Steel type Cobbingo was never far from the cave entrance. And as I approached the cave, I spied the familiar paw prints in the sandy ground. He wouldn't be far. I could see Faxinahlee (my Linoone) and Garrett (my Womborable) having a battle of their own. It wasn't uncommon to see my Pokemon fighting each other as a way of training. They had plenty of spare time. I came over and gave them some love and nearly got trampled by Astrid's Boxaroo. No visible sign of Cobloaf though.

Maybe he had wondered into the cave. It was not a rare occurrence for such to happen.

From the earth below me, I felt a jolt of motion, causing me to jump. At first, I thought for the worst, but as the jolt turned into a rumbling, I knew it came down to one of two things. One, an earthquake I could never understand the meaning of because seismic activity hadn't properly occurred around this area for an extremely long time. Or two, Cobloaf was at an Earthquake attack again. The ground began shaking violently and I was knocked to my feet. The cave entrance, so close, began spilling out startled Pokemon, all of which I recognised, and all of which were terrified. 

I picked myself back up as the ground began to steady again, now full of cracks. Such dry earth could not survive a magnitude six attack. I ran towards the frantic group, attempting to calm down whoever I could. Before I even knew it, one last Pokemon came sprinting from the cave, a blur of sandy fur and silver armour plates. I didn't even have time to pick myself up before I was hit. WOMP.

Cobloaf had found me first. 

One hug attack and lots of unwanted kisses to the face later, I got ahold of the last pokeball. I was still giddily laughing as I made my final offer to the journey. "Wanna help out a mate?" Cobloaf happily barked and I pressed that one button for the last time. I took a short time to finish consoling the other Pokemon before they all went back into the cave. I checked the time, and cursed out loud. Back to sprinting. I made it to the fence, did the trick out and went back to sprinting.

It was 4:47. I had to get back to the park. They were probably already waiting there for me. I was certain everyone would have left by now. I severely overestimated my abilities to get here and back to the park in time for them to pick me up.

With my sprinting, I nearly threw my knee out again. But it didn't matter because I had to get there and fast. I arrived at roughly 4:56, having sprinted and nearly died doing so. Normally it would have taken far longer, but I was determined. The park came into view and, to my surprise, three people were sitting on the playground equipment. The only person missing was Casha. There was no sign of my parents anywhere. I thanked the higher heavens I had gotten back on time. Any slower and it would've been too late. I unlatched the gate and stumbled back into the park.

*

"So why do you need to go?" Grandma questioned as she drove me into Brisbane not much later that same afternoon. She was the one who came to pick me up after Chip Tuesday. And I had simply begged her to take me into Brisbane. It was just past 6 and we were almost there.

"I got a huge urge to get my first gym badge is all." I replied, lying through my teeth. She nodded.

"Well, that's fine." She said in that high pitched little voice of hers. My grandma is a small, little old lady with white hair and smile lines and a lot of years behind her. But she also exudes chaotic energy. She speeds around corners, says 'fuck' more than 'the', cusses out kids at the crosswalk if they walk too slow, yells everything my mum says just to make sure I understand the command and is just overall a beacon of chaotic energy. The fact that she's deaf really ties it all together too. "You already called your mother and told her we were going?" 

"Wouldn't risk not doing that." The text had covered it just fine, though I knew she was unhappy.

It wasn't all that long before we arrived. I prayed we had picked a good time and that the gym leader would be there. We parked the car right outside the gym. Park out the front. That's a good omen. We got out of the car, walked up the short flight of stairs and opened the front door.

We were met with a pool. A man in nothing but boardies, a swim cap and goggles was in the water, wading about the shallow area with a baby Corsela and a COT Staryu. 

"That's it. You're getting the hang of it!" He said, beckoning the baby Pokemon to swim. As the door closed behind Grandma and myself, he looked up at us. He reached up and lifted off his goggles, placing them on his forehead and flashing us a broad smile. "Oh! G'day! What brings you both? Don't mind me; just gettin' in some training before I hit the nighttime waves." He turned his attention back to the Pokemon. "Remember what I told you about exiting. Now go back to the habitat." He said in kind voice. Both Pokemon seemed to nod and carefully swam to the edge of the pool, climbing out and hopping towards the doors at the back of the room.

The man leapt out of the pool, dripping wet. It was then that I noticed the necklace. He was wearing a string of knotted thread that ended with a small pouch. The string was a translucent blue, so I hadn't noticed it in the water. In the pouch rested a glittering rainbow crystal.

"Uhh, Bub, this is your thing, isn't it?" Grandma asked, seemingly confused. I gulped, not wanting to talk, especially not to a shirtless athlete I had just met, but I was here for one reason and one reason only. I took a deep breath and stepped forward.

"I'm here to challenge the gym leader and earn my Surf Badge." I said as firmly as I could. The man smiled, pastel pink eyes looking me over.

"Well that checks out! I like your moxie, kid! Got a name?" He asked, pulling the goggles down to rest around his neck. I ignored the puddle forming on the ground underneath him. Seriously mate, how much water can you hold at one time? You're in nothing but board shorts. 

"Hazel." I replied.

"Fab-o! I'm Nate, but," he reached up for his cap, "you can call me..." He pulled off the cap with as much flair as he could muster, letting his hair fall loose in one big flourished motion. "Iris Agate." He grinned as his dyed, pastel purple, yellow and green fringe fell over his eyes. He then struck a pose, one I recognised as the Normal Z move pose. "Because Nate doesn't sum up all the colours that I am!" He exclaimed. Grandma grabbed my arm.

"Isn't he cute?" She whispered into my ear. I blushed, because of course she would bring up something so trivial. Of course he was cute, but he was also in his twenties. Bit of a turn off when he's something like ten years older. I nudged her away just slightly.

"Be serious." I murmured back.

"But I'm right?" He smirked at us having a hidden conversation, dropping the pose. I realised he wasn't much taller than me. He stood at probably 180 cm, at the most.

"Sure, but it doesn't matter."

"Look, I would love to help you girls with a gym battle, but I have a bit of business to attend to before I can help you there." Iris Agate interrupted, walking off to the side and waving at us in an almost dismissive manner. Startled, I ran after him.

"Wait what? Where are you going?" He smiled as I ran up to his side and Grandma toddled along behind. 

"Don't leave me behind!" She said, making no more effort than a slow paced amble.

"Well, as much as this is my battle ground, my fighters are in the habitat aquarium. I gotta get them before a fight, now don't I?" He replied to me, keeping a medium pace. So much closer to him now, I got a better look at him. 

His eyes were a pink hue, speckles of darker pink throughout. Sectorial heterochromia. Awesome. His hair was maroon and cut short across the sides and back, but his bangs had clearly been bleached and dyed their pastel colours, which matched the stone he wore around his neck. The minimal clothing he wore was as tight as I expected; competitive swimmer style clothing. His build was overall very athletic and he had a set of unimpressive abs. Not too toned, but still fine. I took it all in as I made my following statements.

"Well of course. Unless the gym battle is actually just a fist fight." He let out a hearty laugh, throwing his head back.

"Maybe not here, but that's for sure how a battle with Carnelian goes! Fuckin' hell, that woman is somethin'. A real treat to be around." We walked through the door at the back and were met with a hallway that branched out both sides, creating a fork in the road. Iris Agate walked left and I followed. Grandma had caught up by now.

I noticed him make a side-eyed glance over me. I realised he was looking at the collar of my uniform. "Boonalee, huh?" I nodded. "Don't see many a you buggers around here. I mean, most people don't come here wearing their school uniform." He let out a chuckle.

"Hey. I've had a busy afternoon." He laughed again at my dumb comment.

"I'd imagine." The lighting of the hallway began to change and I noticed a swirling pattern on the wall to my left. So I looked to my right. And gasped. The wall had turned from the typical blue plasterboard to thick glass that showed a huge aquarium. "Oh yeah. Welcome to the habitat." So many different Water types were in the tank. Various structures and rocks littered the sandy ground right in my vision. Clumps of seaweed and coral were strewn all throughout. As we walked, a school of Luvdisk began following us.

"So beautiful!" Grandma made a point of saying, making Iris Agate chuckle. 

"It's like th- a sanctuary." I muttered in awe. He turned back to look at me for a moment, breaking into another smile. 

"Hey, that's actually a great idea! Sanctuary! Man, I've been wrong calling it 'habitat aquarium' this whole time. I like the way you think, Hazel... Hazel..." He squinted. "What's your last name?"

"Sky." I replied with a giggle to his enthusiasm. His face lit up and he gasped.

"Hey! That's the opposite of the sea!" I heard my grandma laugh and I followed with her, chuckling a bit. I liked this guy. We continued walking. I lifted a finger, focused on the Pokemon swimming beside me. There were of course the Luvdisk, but there was more as well. It was when I noticed a derpy looking Sharpedo - what looked like a Sand Tiger species - that I made an indication.

"I shall call you Phil." I stated, pointing right at it. I then turned back to the man walking beside me. "That's short for Philadelphia." He broke into a huge smile, stopping in his tracks. He covered his face with a hand, hunched over, shoulders shaking. 

"What? Like... Like the cheese brand?" He asked, obviously trying to hold back laughter just to say something. I nodded.

"Yeah!" He let out a snort, and not a moment later broke into hearty, genuine laugher. He was wiping tears away from his eyes when he finally stopped laughing at my funny comment.

"That is the best thing I've heard all year!" He began walking again, but he kept giggling every now again as we walked. I continued to name the fish that came near me. It really was a fantastic sight to see. Before long, there was a small area in which the glass changed to wall again, where a ladder was attached. It was only enough space for the ladder. He grabbed ahold of the rungs, turning back to us. "Follow if you dare." He said in a way that was intended to be suspicious, but came off as almost teasing.

"You're gonna be able to climb?" I asked my grandma, who shook her head.

"Not with my hands the way they are. You go on up with him." Arthritis. Of course she wouldn't follow us up. Not that it mattered. Really, I didn't need to follow him at all. He was getting his Pokemon for the battle. Was there really a need for me to follow him? Not at all. But my gut was telling me to climb that ladder after him.

"Okay. See ya when we come back down." She nodded. Iris Agate began climbing the ladder and when it felt safe, I climbed as well. The height of the ladder was pretty tall, standing at what I guessed to be 15 or so metres, so I was pissing myself not even 5 metres up. What if I fell? The rungs were a bit slippery after someone still damp from swimming had climbed up moments earlier. I was convinced my death was imminent. 

But before I knew it, I had reached the top and was standing on a platform, staring out at a huge expanse of water. It truly was gorgeous, the water rippling. A wall still surrounded the outside of the dome, but the sky was exposed for us to see, the last flickers of sunlight revealing pinpoints of stars way up high. 

"Beautiful, isn't she?" He said, stepping onto the broader part of the platform. I nodded my head, in awe. A Gorebyss breached the water at that moment, sending up a brilliant spurt of water into the air, showering us both. 

"Yeah." I said breathlessly, taking off my glasses to wipe the droplets away. I looked down, only to notice a line in the middle of the large platform. It wasn't placed symmetrical to the ladder opening. But where I stood was the direct centre of one of the halves. 

Then Iris Agate audibly smirked. I heard the little chuckle accompanying that shady smile. Iconic.

Where the hole of a ladder escape once was, a grate shoved into place, sealing off the exit. Iris Agate stepped into the centre of the other half of the platform, and it zoomed right away from my side, only stopping once it was directly across from me. Wind began to pick up, causing furious waves to form between us.

"You're one interesting trainer so far, Hazel, which means you passed my first test!" He yelled across the water, stretching his back. "You've given me reason to laugh and even surpassed that by renaming my battlefield! You even fell for the ol' 'the pool is my gym' trick!" He straightened up and began stretching his arms behind his head. "So yes, welcome to the sanctuary! Now you have to beat my second test!" A shadow was across his eyes like a dramatic anime and the wind caused his hair to flutter. He threw his arms in front of him, palms splayed in a dramatic stance and motion. "BEAT THE BRISBANE GYM LEADER IN A ONE ON ONE BATTLE!" He made a lifting motion and a two platforms rose in the centre of the large span of water. "GIVE ME ALL YA GOT!"

"Evelyn, let's go!" I yelled, throwing the first pokeball in my pocket. She exploded from the ball and landed on the closer platform.

"Chinchou, it's your turn!" Iris Agate yelled, causing a Pokemon to jump up from the water and onto the opposing platform. "LET THE MATCH BEGIN AND MAY THE MORE COLOURFUL TRAINER WIN! Hazel, you get first turn." I didn't hesitate at his offer for first move. Maybe he knew a strategy that required his opponent go first, such as a simple dodge, but I wasn't taking any chances. 

"Evelyn, use Echoed Voice!" Within a moment, Evelyn threw her head back and a cascade of enchanted singing, accompanied by bright coloured sound waves, spilled forward. Before Iris Agate could even react and tell his Pokemon to dodge, the waves hit Chinchou hard, knocking it back on the platform.

"Chinchou!" Iris Agate cried out, looking furious already. "No matter! It's my turn now, mate! Chinchou, hit her with a Bubble Beam!" Chinchou opened its mouth, sending a flurry of shimmering bubbles into the air, in the direction of Evelyn.

"Evelyn, dodge it!" I shouted, just in time for Evelyn to react and jump out of the way of the direct beam. "Echoed Voice, again!" I shouted. The sounds and colours rippled through the air while Evelyn was still suspended up there, knocking Chinchou off the platform. 

"Sticking to the same attack strategy, are we? How cute! Chinchou, Water Pulse!" The small Pokemon dove right into the water, suddenly letting out burst of energy and causing the water to torrent outward in a perfect circle. Evelyn was knocked backward by the wave, but managed to stay standing. I checked my phone. Chinchou was looking low already. I hoped one more attack could finish the job.

"Evelyn, use Dazzling Gleam!" Not the strongest, but I was certain it would do the trick. Unfortunately, it just wasn't enough. 

"Now for the final touch - Chinchou, use Thunderbolt!" Oh here we go, the anime typical 'electric types always win for no reason'. The Chinchou jumped upwards, lures casting brilliant light as it began charging electricity for an attack. An idea jumped into my head.

Electric types are good against water. 

"Evelyn, right before it casts the attack, jump over the water." I said as quietly as possible, so that Iris Agate wouldn't hear me. Evelyn nodded, and within a second, jumped off the platform. Chinchou cast the attack right to where Evelyn was - above the water. Evelyn took the bolt head on, but my plan had gone just right. The electricity hit the water, filling it with static.

"WHAT?! But that drains my..." Iris Agate gave me a glare, knowing full well what I had done. Casting the electricity into the water, I was lowering the HP of all my future opponents, making the later battles a little easier on me. "Now _that_ is what I call a _BATTLE_!" He exclaimed, excited. 

"Evelyn, finish it with Psychic!" Maybe a bit overkill, but totally worth it. Her eyes lit up and a shockwave of purple, wispy energy shot outwards. Seeing the Chinchou sink back into the water of the sanctuary confirmed I won round one. I heard a gasp and looked up to see Iris Agate looking furious. But it lasted only a second; he broke into a smirk and began stretching again.

"Well, what a good warmup! It's only just beginning, if you though that was hard!" He proclaimed.

"That wasn't hard at all!" I shot back, like the sassy bitch I pretend to be when I'm confidant. I saw the glance he gave me - mischievous.

"Merill, it's your turn!" He shouted, pumping an arm outward in a grand gesturing motion. In a second, a Pokemon erupted from the rippling water, landing on the opposite platform. I checked to make sure my theory was correct. It had a quarter of its HP already taken. "Merill, use Charm!" I can't really describe what Merill did to make the attack work, but Evelyn was down in a second. Stumbling over her own paws and unable to attack her lover. And I got the opportunity to say,

"Evelyn, you useless lesbian!" I heard Iris Agate snort in laughter.

"Merill, finish her with Water Gun!" He yelled when he was done holding back immature laughs. A spout of water exploded from the mouth of the Merill, smacking Evelyn directly. She was knocked backwards, crashing into the water. Fainted. 

Shit. There goes my first fighter.

Hastily, I put her back in her pokeball, Iris Agate looking victorious with his first win of the night. I grabbed another pokeball and made myself ready to go. "All For One, go!" I threw the Net Ball, fully aware of one thing - type advantage. Grass is good against water, just like electric. "Use Leaf Storm!" I commanded. Start strong, I decided. No messing around. Wind began picking up again, as sticks, leaves and flowers began to gather around All For One like a tornado. Water was also being picked up in the wind of leaves. The tornado was sent streaming right at Merill, hitting it dead on. It was just not enough for a faint. Iris Agate growled. 

"Merill, use Quick Attack!" He commanded with yet another flourished motion. Merill barrelled right at All For One, no mercy as it body slammed him. The rebound did nothing. One last move. 

"Dark Pulse, now! Finish it!" A wave of darkness went forth, covering a full 360 and smacking the Merill damn straight. No HP. It stumbled back into the water. Iris Agate once again looked furious. 

"WANKER!" He shouted, stamping a foot. True blue Nuholan. But within a second, he broke into a grin and began stretching again. It was like a routine. I couldn't figure out why. "Fine. That's fine. We still have plenty more to go! Dewgong, it's your time to shine!" A flurry of white exploded from the surface, a brilliant Dewgong landing on the platform, fur shimmering with glittery water. I checked my phone again. My theory had definitely worked. "Dewgong, Aurora Beam!" It's mouth opened, casting a beam of brilliant colours at All For One. He didn't have time to dodge. I scowled. Super effective. "Oh, that's just my favourite move. So colourful..." Iris Agate began reminiscing, wiping a tear from his eye.

Right then and there, I decided on something rather bold. I was aware of the risks I was taking. But if this worked properly, then this would _work_.

"All For One, use Solar Beam!" I heard him laugh.

"That wastes time, and that works for me!" He yelled the obvious. I knew what I was doing. "Dewgong, use Icy Wind!" Dewgong roared and a huge gust of freezing cold wind came forward. Tiny icicles were carried in this, driving into my exposed skin and, of course, into All For One, who was still trying to charge up that Solar Beam. The sunset and disminishing sunlight was making this difficult. He had no choice but to take the super effective hit right on. This had to work. This couldn't keep happening.

"Now!" I yelled, knowing he would be ready now. All For One jumped up high, reminding me of the height of the tree. Before anyone could register it, a beam of light, just as bright as the sun, shot right at Dewgong. It crumpled to the platform under the weight of the beam, defeated. I pumped a victorious fist. "Yes!" 

Iris Agate audibly smirked again, and I felt my stomach overturn.

"So certain, are we?" I dared look at my phone. 1 HP on Dewgong. "Best you didn't think a non-rock type could have the Sturdy ability, eh?" It would have been a killing blow. But I had not known. And now I was screwed. He threw an arm forward. "FINISH HER! BRINE!" Dewgong dove into the water, and with a swish of its mighty tail, sent a wave of murky water at us in a flurry. I screamed for All For One to dodge, but even as he tried to avoid the attack, the coat tails of the wave caught him, sending him into the water, fainted. 

Furious on my own end, I made sure he was in his pokeball safe and sound before I dared my next attack. Grillby would be the perfect choice for an ice type, but that couldn't excuse the water powers. It would be neutral at best, otherswse he would have the advantage over me. I had to think fast. What was good against ice that didn't have a weakness to water as well? The answer hit me like a brick wall and I threw in my next fighter.

Literally.

Matty was already throwing paws right after emerging from the ball. No time to ask, it's a battle now. Iris Agate looked confused at the sight of a Boxaroo in his ring, but smiled as he threw a potion towards Dewgong. "What an interesting choice." He mused in an almost flirty way. I ignored it, turning the comment into a fearless statement.

"Interesting doesn't half sum up how good Matty can be. Matty, Storm Throw!" I knew it was total overkill, but at the current HP level, even a Sturdy ability wouldn't save it from an attack like this. I can't really describe the kind of attack Matty performed. Like the power of 100 dust tornados being put into one extraordinarily powerful punch. 

Dewgong collapsed back into the water. And the look on Iris Agate's face. It was like in that one episode of My Hero Academia where Todoroki created a literal wall of ice to stop Sero, and the look on Present Mic's face. It was that expression. Dazzled, he arced his back in a concave manner, performing one final stretch, face still in that expression.

"You make Fighting types as colourful as Carnelian..." He said in an almost breathy way. He lifted both arms above him. "You leave me choice, then." I realised what was going on as his arms formed a triangle, one hand over the other. "You still have one more to go!" 

Before I could reply or react, he leapt into the water in the smoothest dive I've ever seen a person manage. He disappeared under the surface. 

"Iris Agate used Dive." I said jokingly to myself, feeling rather anxious. I considered what was going on. Maybe I could switch my Pokemon out for a better fighter. But I didn't know the secondary type of his last Pokemon. There was so many Pokemon in this tank, there was no telling what would happen. Maybe he was pranking me and the battle was actually over. What was going on?

I nearly stumbled into the water as something humongous breached the water. I let out a gasp as I saw it. Iris Agate was clinging to the dorsal fin of the Sand Tiger Sharpedo I had named earlier. It was huge; far bigger than it had seemed in the tank. Iris Agate beamed down at me as it landed on his platform, his colourful bangs plastered to his forehead. There was a look in his eyes unlike any other. 

"My greatest trained Pokemon of the lot! Dare I would normally introduce you, and I do believe you're already acquainted, but you should pay the respects anyway! Hazel, meet Philadelphia! The derpiest and best trained Sharpedo on the Sunshine Coast!" He shouted in pride. 

"Fuck." Was my response. Water. Fighting. My options were getting interesting. "Matty, use Brick Break!" I couldn't think clearly anymore. The pressure was on. This was the final battle. One more to go. I was so close. International Trainer Expo, here we came, but I still had to get this right. I should have been paying more attention than ever, but it was getting cloudy. I didn't register how the attack went. 

Iris Agate yelled for a Surf attack. Sharpedo stirred up a storm of waves, and was literally surfing through them to hit Matty. I yelled for Brutal Swing. The amount of punches ones Roo can do is phenomenal. He yelled for Surf again. Same as last time. Matty was struggling. I yelled Storm Throw, which missed. He yelled Waterfall. Sharpedo came at Matty with unmatched speed, hitting her and knocking her back into my legs, causing me to nearly fall into the water again. Matty wasn't out just yet, but was struggling now. She was weak, and beat up. I slipped a Hyper Potion from my bag. It all rested on one last move.

"Matty! Use Brick Break!" I was counting on this being the end of it. Matty threw the same series again. A part of me felt like this wouldn't work.

Iris Agate let out a panicked scream.

"NO! THAT'S NOT HOW IT GOES! I'M THE COLOURFUL ONE! NOOOO!" He was screaming as Sharpedo sank back into the water, defeated. He was forced to finally let go of the fin. He was left to tread the water aimlessly. He looked at me from where he was, and grinned. With a speed I didn't expect, he freestyled over to my platform, attempting to hoist himself up, but it was too slippery to get a good enough hold. I inwardly offered him a hand up. He was still grinning.

Once he was standing on two feet, he wouldn't shut up. "That had to be one of the best fights I've ever had! I mean, that kid a couple days ago was intense, but nobody's ever used an attack from my end against me! Fuckin' hell! Gave me a good fucking go, this time! And this one!" He pointed to an exhausted Matty, who was crouched at my feet and resting. "That's what I call an MVP!" He bent down and pet Matty between the ears. If Matty was to object, she was too exhausted to do anything. "Hazel, I think I can say with confidence that you're the most colourful trainer I've ever faced! And I don't say that to just any bloke." I let out a small chuckle.

He grabbed the gem that hung around his neck and showed it to me. It was a cut to look like a seashell. "You know what this is?" I must've looked so confused. 

"A shell? A gem?" He laughed, nodding. He pushed the stone from the pouch.

"In other regions, they use metal with patterns on their gym badges. But in Nuholani, we carve our badges right from the gem." He was beaming as he held it up to me, beckoning me to take it from him. "Hazel Sky, you colourful bastard, accept this Surf Badge, carved from Iris Agate stones, as a way of acknowledging your victory!"

I gasped, tears forming in my eyes. I grabbed it out of his palms, unbelieving. My first gym badge. I had finally earned my first gym badge. I was colourful now. As we climbed back down, I cried.

**

"Of course! This is exactly what I thought! It's to my exact hypothesis! Aether, you've done it!"

"I haven't finalised it just yet. But, yes, you got it right for the most part, doc."

"Most part? What have I got wrong? But, setting that matter aside, how has your analysis taken so long to complete? The eclipse was three weeks ago! From someone of your level of profession, I would expect no more than a week for this kind of matter. Do answer me this: have you been procrastinating, miss Aether?"

"Things have been very distracting! I haven't been able to focus since... It doesn't matter, but I'm not procrastinating! As for what you've got wrong... Nothing yet. I need to finish my data collection to get my proof. Then we can call it correct."

"Then finalise! If I am in fact correct, we need to get working towards the solution! We have already taken far too long!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who are the people in her dream? What do the excerpts at the end mean? Who is talking? What comes next? Stay tuned folks. Chapter 4 of Shade of the Noble Ones coming soon. It's gonna be a big one.


	4. The Pokemon Trainer Expo: Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Expo Begins. In my quest to get answers from Astrid, I wind up in more than one awkward position. The expo wouldn't go as cleanly as I thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I last posted Ssptember of last year. Roughly seven months ago. I have nothing to say for myself.

Getting home with that thing was surreal. There were questions asked and some gasping at the badge in the case I'd owned for years, and that had sat collecting dust until I could finally put it to use. The Surf Badge sat snugly in the space in the bottom left corner, on gorgeous display. Mum had known where I was going, and knew I was trying for my first badge, but hadn't expected me to actually win the battle.

No faith in me at all.

For the purpose of getting to the action, I'm going to say that it all went accordingly. I called Erin and Dana who agreed to take me to the expo. When we pitched the idea to Mum and Dad, they agreed to let us all go, as long as we paid for it and they didn't lose me. I had the badge required. It seemed fine enough.

I made us choose the opening day of the expo, because I knew Astrid wouldn't want to miss a chance like that. We decided to drive there since it was overall cheaper than booking a flight so soon or taking the train all the way there. It would take us three days to get there by car, so we packed right away and on the Thursday morning, we were off. We travelled for twelve hours with one break for food and a piss, in which the driver changed from Dana to Erin. 

We kept a lot of conversation through that time. I asked how Dana's girlfriend was going and I found out that Erin had moved into her own apartment, instead of the share house. We got mad at our parents and our garden situation and all got upset at the fact that we would be letting our Houndoom go soon. After the twelve hours were up, we were exhausted and decided to stop at a small motel for the night.

7:30 on Friday and we wanted to knock out the rest of our travelling in one go. That was 16 more hours or so. Dana took the first hit again, leaving the first eight hours to her and the last eight hours to Erin. Erin slept soundly in the passenger seat because she would need to be awake for the last leg. I got motion sick because Dana started speeding on one of the highways, but I was able to get through it. We didn't stop for food and instead shared packets of chips and other things to keep our hunger down. At around 3:15, we had hit that halfway point and finally stopped for food. Oh the sweet relief of proper food and a bathroom to go to.

We feasted and piled back in the car. It would be past 11 when we got to our designated hotel in Alice Springs. Unable to fall asleep in the car, I willed my iPod to keep the last of its charge and kept my eyes out the window. I was tired and by the time it was 8, I wanted nothing more than to stretch my legs. My iPod lost charge and I had to use my iPad instead, but my choices for music were far more limited. Dana fell asleep in her seat. We arrived right on schedule.

We woke Dana and stumbled into the hotel, saying we wanted to extend our stay for one day earlier. They got proof it was us and we were let into the room. We crashed again. The next day was Saturday, so we spent some quality time as sisters around the city. We read up on some history behind Uluru and the legendary Pokemon which resided there. Lyredala and Dhakkolor. 

We also went to the gym. 

We all walked in and Dana sighed, recognising this place as if it were like Boonalee. The first thing we saw was the battle ground itself. 

"So this is where you get the Gravel Badge, huh?" Erin said, looking around blandly.

"INCOMING!" Someone yelled very suddenly and something jumped out of the stadium's ground, causing rubble and dust to go everywhere. All of us screamed in unison and I instinctively threw a pokeball, though this was one of the times there was a Pokemon in it. Evelyn exploded forth from the ball and automatically reacted. Her eyes lit up and the debris halted in the air, surrounded by faint purple light. 

"Evelyn, Psychic!" I commanded, thinking quickly. There was no doubt about it. A Pokemon was in the dust cloud the explosion had caused. Evelyn landed on the field and threw the levitating rocks right into the centre, exerting a shockwave of energy with her. Right as the dust was clearing, a large shape came out of it, but with the attack, it was knocked right back, thrown into the ground and pummelled by the rocks it had caused to go everywhere. I grabbed my phone, knowing this was a battle already. Evelyn's eyes returned to normal.

I was facing a Cobbingo.

"Crickey, don't you have reflexes!" The voice came again, and once the dust was all gone, a man was standing on the opposing side of the field. He was dressed in archeologist garb, covered head to toe in sandy dust. He was holding a duster and a small pick-axe. His hair was dark brown and his skin was the colour of caramel. His eyes were a bright yellow colour. Around his neck was a knotted string, on the end of which hung a burgundy crystal. "I'm Logan, but you girls can call me Tigers Eye." He said, flashing us a smile and giving us a thumbs up. "An' if you haven't figured it out yet, we're battl'ng." He dropped the tools in his hands and made a violent motion that ended up with him pointing to the battlefield. It was strikingly similar to Iris Agate's extravagant pointing, but I brushed it off. Must be a gym leader thing. "Cobbingo, hit her with a Dig attack!" 

"Holy shit." Erin muttered and I stumbled to get into place. The Cobbingo on the field picked itself up, and began rapidly digging, disappearing into the ground within seconds. 

"Evelyn, use Future Sight! Seek out his position and avoid the attack!" She closed her eyes this time. Erin and Dana looked at each other, just as confused as me. "Work it out for what it is..." I murmured, as if it was going to help the situation. 

She opened her eyes and jumped towards Tigers Eye, Cobbingo jumping not even a moment later. Both Pokemon were now airborne, and more debris was scattering. "Use Psychic, again!" I shouted, going for the same effect as when we had started. My attack had left a hefty dent in its HP, and I realised I was facing a gym much weaker than the previous. He hadn't put a scratch on Evelyn yet, but one more attack could finish the opposition right off. The court filled with the same ghostly purple light, and before either had even hit the floor, Cobbingo was all outta luck. 

"You did your best, Cobbingo, but it appears we've been bested. More history to this trainer than we first thought." Tigers Eye said as he put Cobbingo back in its pokeball. He looked out across the battlefield, which had already been torn to shreds. "Got a name, buckaroo?" 

"Hazel." I replied. I guess it's custom for a gym leader to know your name or something.

"That's a name with a life behind it, eh? I should not underestimate one like that! Heliolisk, go get 'er!"

*

I got the Gravel Badge without much hassle, and the day passed by quickly. As the clock ticked over to 12, anxiety filled my stomach, making me feel nauseous. What if Astrid wasn't here? What if all of this was for absolutely nothing? I wouldn't be able to bear that.

But morning came. The convention centre opened its doors. It was time. I had a mission.

The lines to get in were ridiculous. A lot of people were attempting to vouch for the 'at the door' tickets, and their line was practically unmoving. There was a short line for people with online tickets. We weren't waiting for very long before we were at the front of our line. The lady scanned our printed tickets and once confirming they were good, put one of those things around our wrists. You know those coloured bands with the glue that are indestructible? Yeah, one of those.

We were in. The convention centre was absolutely packed already. How I was supposed to track Astrid down... I had no idea. The anxiety returned. Erin was excited for the panels with the Elite Four and the Kalos gym leaders and all those things. Dana just wanted to walk around and look at the various merch stalls. I figured I would just go around with the two of them for a while. For a few hours, I made no progress on my mission. I was just walking around with my sisters, although I won't deny I was having a blast. It was just that there was the nagging in the back of my mind, the sinking feeling in my stomach, a cuckoo clock reminding me that I was here for a specific reason that I couldn't diverge off of. I had to find her and ask her what I needed to ask.

Then my opportunity came. Erin had wondered off for an 18+ panel with the Champion of Unova and Dana wanted to go to a panel with a Johto ace trainer in a different section, but I didn't want to go. 

"I'd rather chew my own foot." I admitted. Dana shrugged, looking amused.

"Well then, don't come." She replied, shrugging around in her fluffy jacket.

"You know I'm not allowed to go off by myself. WHAT IF I GET STOLEN?" She smirked at my impression for the second sentence. 

"You're a baby still, but you aren't completely stupid. You can handle yourself in a crowd." My face grew flushed at her comment as she grabbed her phone from her pocket. She wagged it at me. "Just keep your phone close and call me if you need to." She put it away. "Go pick fights with a Magikarp or whatever it is you'd rather do." She waved as the door to the panel reopened, now open for the one she wanted to see. "I'll text ya when it's done to see where you are. Love you!" 

"Love you too! And thank you!" I called over my shoulder as I was already running off in search of my wife. We had covered most of the centre. Lots of merch stalls. The food court. A Just Dance booth. A full on stadium for proper Pokemon battles, though we hadn't entered to see it for ourselves. From what I could tell, this would lead me to a co-ordinator stadium and a Battle Royale, along with some more merch stalls and the last panel studio. I prayed to the higher gods she would be somewhere in that area.

"Come on! Nobody?!" I heard a voice calling out from somewhere nearby. I recognised the voice, stopping in my tracks. Where did it come from? "Just one more person! It's just a friendly battle! I'll even pay for your entry!" Battle Royale for sure. My head turned in that direction, then my body did the same, then I was running again. I made a break for it.

The Battle Royale floor came into view, surrounded by a square of metal bleachers. There was a tent with three people standing outside of it in one of the corners. I recognised one of them to be Astrid, yelling for anyone to pay attention to her. Everyone was giving her strange looks. Right as I was about to run over to meet her, I took a look at who was with her. As my eyes landed on them, I knew I had seen them both before. Once in a dream.

The girl with the smile and the orange vest. The boy with the scissors.

The girl was slightly taller than Astrid, her hair as bouncy and round and blonde as I remembered in the dream. A green hat was atop her head. Her eyes were a sparkling leaf green, filled with hope and anticipation. A white blouse with puffed shoulder sleeves poked from underneath that iconic sunset orange vest. Under a white pencil skirt, stockings of the same orange colour covered her legs. She was adorable.

The boy stood at a height between Gladion's and my own. His hair was sleek dark grey, near black, styled into an inverted bob, a single cowlick sticking up out of status quo. His eyes were hidden behind triangular lenses, framed with red wire. He wore a blue jacket with a white collar over a v-neck shirt, neatly ironed dress pants throwing off the look slightly. One glance at him made one word pop into mind.

_Hot._

Immediately, I wanted to slap myself for such a thought. But I still looked at him a few more moments, the weird stumbling in my belly reminding me of the feeling I got the first time I ever saw Lillie. In my staring, I realised that his friend had joined Astrid in yelling, and he had pulled out a book, and was carelessly reading as chaos ensued beside him. My face filled with warmth...

No! You have a crush on someone else! You like a cute girl who doesn't like you back! You're iconic! And you have a mission to complete! Astrid is right there, so get the job done and ask her what she needs to answer!

I marched over to them, hoping that I was emitting as much confidence as I didn't feel.

"Astrid! Where have-" I couldn't even finish my question before she had turned around, gasped and latched onto my arm.

"HAZEL! OH THANK GOD YOU'RE HERE! I DON'T KNOW HOW OR WHY, BUT YOU ARE!" She spun to the other two. "WE GOT OUR FOURTH!" The girl clapped rapidly, a huge grin forming across her face. The boy looked up from his book, cast his eyes over me in a sweeping motion then nodded, slamming the book shut.

"Fourth?!" I asked, confused.

"You're gonna be our fourth trainer for the Battle Royale!" The girl exclaimed and I felt my stomach drop.

"What?! Bu- but I'm only here to get answers from Astr-!"

"NO TIME FOR QUESTIONS HAZEL LETS GO!" Astrid cut off again, eyes wide and a look of avoidance on her face. It was obvious she knew something was up. She dragged me over to sign up for a four-way battle. Because I had showed up last, it was only me to go, and it meant I was fourth competitor. Yellow corner. I needed three Pokemon. I decided not to be cookie cutter and use Grillby. Instead, I picked All For One, who could use some more training, and Matty and Yellow Belly, who are also fantastic fighters, but I dare say, less appreciated than Grillby. They deserved the spotlight.

Of course, we had to wait a short minute or so for our battle to start. The girl was chattering away the entire time, annoying the boy with her constant, mindless word vomit. Astrid then did the worst thing ever.

"Oh, and by the way, I just want you guys to know; you're filthy foreigners and I will not lose in my home region. Prepare to die." She said with a sense of authority. The girl let out what sounded almost like a growl.

"Oh, you're on now!" She said, an intimidating voice that didn't match her happy go lucky style. I noticed her accent was from Unova. Definitely foreigners.

"Then make this a declaration of war." The boy said, and I felt my face burning. _Don't do that._ Don't be like Lillie. _Especially when you don't like me back._

Then he turned to me. "Shall that be the same claim from you as well?" **_Don't do that sir._** I willed myself to stop being in my own head and answer clearly. No stumbling on my words. Just tell him that this is not planned and I have no intentions of fighting him.

"I... Uh, no. Not really. I don't- don't know what's... What's going on." Smooth going, Hazel. You look like a complete dumbfuck now. An eyebrow went downward while the other arced, and he smirked. 

"Oh, don't act modest. She's declaring war on my friend, so I assume you would do the same."

"I- I really don't want to fight anyone." He moved his glasses on the bridge of his nose, catching the light a specific way. Anime glasses. He smirked.

"Of course you don't." I heard Astrid roll her eyes.

"Oh, shut up, anime boy. This was supposed to be between all of us, but..." Astrid tried to say, but the announcer came rushing over to us, a flurry of papers, lime green hair and headphones.

"Alright, you guys are up now! Get going! The crowd is ready!" The girl pumped her fist.

"Let's go!" Astrid grinned and we all began walking. As we made our way onto the court and were walking to our respective corners, something jerked into my right shoulder. The boy had knocked right into me.

"Oh. Excuse me." He muttered, barely looking at me. My face began burning again.

"Oi, watch it, mate." Was what I said in reply however, asserting all that Nuholan dominance accidentally. He didn't even look at me again. He just kept walking. So I did too. I silently walked to my corner. The crowd was already screaming around us. As the announcer said our names, we each threw the pokeball of our first fighter.

"Heeeeeeello trainers and welcome to the next match of the Battle Royale! In our red corner is Pokemon Trainer Astrid and her Magikarp! In the blue corner, Pokemon Trainer Bianca and her Stoutland! In the green corner, Pokemon Trainer Cheren with his Unfezant! And last, in the yellow corner, Pokemon Trainer Hazel and her Shiftry!" We each went into an offensive stance, ready for him to announce the match start. "You fans know how this works; it's a fight between all four until three people have all their Pokemon knocked out! If this is not achieved by the five minute mark, the battle ends! We have a promising bunch this time! So let the match.... BEGIN!" A horn blared, signalling the beginning of our round.

"Magikarp, Splash to Stoutland!" "Stoutland, use Quick Attack on Magikarp!" "Unfezant, Air Slash, now!" "All For One, use Dark Pulse!" A choir of voices all shouted at once, nobody hesitating for even a second to be the first one to make a move. Magikarp began violently hopping towards Stoutland, who was trying to land a fast Quick Attack. Unfezant leapt into the air, and was about to make a chopping motion that would cause the Air Slash, but a wave of dark, purple coloured shadows shot out towards it and the other opponents. The wave crashed into them all, knocking them to the ground and draining HP.

1 to me. 0 to losers. 

"Magikarp, again! Splash!" I heard Astrid yell. Bianca, the girl, also began yelling commands for her Stoutland as well. Neither had even noticed the attack I had done. Tis but a scratch, they were saying. But the boy standing across from me, Cheren was his name, had definitely noticed. 

"Quick Attack!" He shouted, pointing directly at me, causing Unfezant to very quickly fly, and right for All For One.

"Dodge it!" I shouted as fast as I could, but he was of course too quick for me. All For One took the hit right on, being knocked back to the point he was standing right in front of me. Cheren smirked, clearly proud of himself. Disgusting. Such an evil look on such a beautiful face.

I don't know what it was about that smile, but it made something click inside of me that wasn't my heart. I told him I didn't want to fight anyone. That had directly targeted me. And he was proud of himself for landing the hit. It takes a special kind of arsehole for something like that. I expected nothing and still received less.

I must've been on my period or something, because that click caused the biggest boil of anger to rise right in my throat. I wanted to fight. He chose the wrong girl to fight. You messed up taking me on, bitch.

"Leaf Storm! Blow him off his feet!" I screamed in command, breaking all of my thoughts at once. All For One danced a short shanty, gathering up a wind filled with plant-life. Within a moment, a tornado of leaves, sticks and flowers were thrown directly at Unfezant. It hit damn well hard. Cheren growled.

"I'm just getting started! Unfezant, return!" Unfezant was turned into red energy and shot off the field. "Haxorus, go! X-Scissor, now!" A hulking Haxorus took no time to form onto the court, taking a running leap towards All For One, claws crossed over its chest. Accuracy 100 attacks mean it was wasting my time saying to dodge. It scratched in an x formation, leaving tattered marks on All For One's side. But I wouldn't let that get me down. Two could play at this game.

"All For One, stand down! Matty, Brick Break!" All For One was benched and Matty brought forth. She wasted no time, fists flying and beating up a storm. Haxorus didn't seem fazed at all, but I had my plans. Before I could let Cheren make his next move, Matty would be six steps ahead. "Mix a Rock Smash with a Storm Throw! Make mama proud!" 

Cheren fell back on one foot, grimacing. The look on his face was priceless, and to my mind that was racing with newfound hatred to this bitch, it only fuelled me to end this even quicker. I knew combos most people couldn't even try to pull off (but then, I only know a few combos and most of the time, they slip my mind in battle unless I have a clear thought process). I was unstoppable. It took no time for the pure power of Matty's attacks to take effect, not only on Haxorus, but on the court as well. The floor of the stadium was being torn to shreds, sending concrete and debris in every direction. She was literally kicking up a storm.

Every trainer took a moment to stop, shielding their eyes and faces from the dust flying everywhere from the attack. Wind was picking up everything. The audience in the stands had their arms covering their faces, protecting themselves from Matty's whirlwind. I saw one poor soul fearfully covering his drink to prevent anything from getting into it. When the dust was clearing, Matty stood tall and proud and everyone in the ring was just... I can't really describe it. Shaken is the only word I can use. They were shook. Everything was silent for a moment.

The silence was interrupted by my Aerodactyl impression as the smoke cleared to reveal that Haxorus was far weaker now, but still standing. I saw the smile spread on that shithead's face as he realised that he hadn't lost to my power move. His Pokemon were still fighting. He grinned another evil little smile and threw a pointed hand forward.

"Haxorus, get him with a Rock Slide!" He shouted. I watched in horror as the Haxorus began surfing on the strewn up ground of the court, sliding along the concrete, before sending all of it careening towards Matty. I screamed a mute shout for Matty to dodge, and she tried to leap out of the way, but the bastard knew. Those rocks were in all directions. She was hit directly. Critical.

I didn't hear the growl that erupted from my throat, but everyone else did. The bitch stole ideas that I have. Use your environment to make your moves even stronger. Haxorus wouldn't have been able to perform that good of an attack if I hadn't've had Matty use that attack and tear up the court. The bitch was probably waiting for an opportunity. And he used the leftovers of my attacks. Matty was beginning to struggle. I wished I could throw a potion or something, but these battles prohibit items. Stupid. I couldn't heal her. But then, I guess he couldn't heal his Pokemon either.

I tried to think about the best course of action after this. I could continue to use Matty, and possibly give this guy more chances to beat me. Or I could put Shiftry back in to just... That wouldn't work. Maybe then I could substitute Yellow Belly into the mix. Maybe the Arbok could do me a solid this time. I had a limited set of options, and I had to choose one of them whether I liked it or not.

All of a sudden, a very loud, jarring sound filled the court, making me jump. 

"THAAAAAT'S TIME!" The announcer screamed through his microphone. "And would you look at that! It appears we have a total draw!" The crowd was screaming too. "Uh oh! Looks like we're going to have to settle this... THE CLASSIC WAY!!" More screaming. My head was banging from all the sudden noise. "That's right folks! These trainers are gonna now be pitted against each other in the real time ring!"

My stomach dropped and my senses returned for real. I could already tell this was going to end so badly. The crowd was rallying. I noticed Bianca happily gasp and make a victory pose. Astrid nodded, smirking. Cheren just bowed his head.

"Normally if this sort of thing happened, we would draw names out of a hat and figure out our pairs that way, but I think it's quite obvious who's going up against who! The pure fighting spirit every competitor showed towards one other competitor determines that for us!" I nearly fell to my knees. I knew exactly where this going. "Astrid versus Bianca! And Cheren versus Hazel!" I wanted to join the screaming crowd, but not screaming in excitement. More of a pained 'why' scream instead. I bit back on that urge. I didn't want to fight!

With that, our Pokemon were healed, we were ushered off the Battle Royale and were getting shoved towards the battle stadium. The announcer booked it over, because he would have to tell the other announcer that we were higher priority or something. I was unfocused and anxious. I didn't want to battle. I had lost it, yes, and this was my own fault. But I was only at this expo for one reason. To get answers from Astrid.

As were walking, I tried to ask her something.

"Astrid! Has your phone been off?" She ignored the question like I hadn't said a word. "I've texted you so much! You didn't tell any of us you were leaving!" 

"I TEXTED ALL OF YOU BEFORE I LEFT, OKAY?! AND OF COURSE MY PHONE IS ON!" She grabbed her phone all matter factly, as if to prove it, but when she clicked the home button, it didn't turn on. Her face dropped. Bianca looked over her shoulder at the phone as she held down the Home Button. The phone began booting up. "oh fuck me." Astrid muttered, sounding terrified.

"Astrid! You have a lot to explain!" She spun around and grabbed Bianca by the wrist.

"I VOLUNTEER WE GO FIRST! THAT SOUND GOOD?!" She yelled at Bianca, who gasped, eyes glimmering with excitement.

"YES!" She exclaimed.

"THEN THERE'S NO TIME TO WASTE! SEE YOU GUYS IN YOUR BATTLE!" They both took off sprinting towards the stadium, leaving Cheren and I behind in the dust. I screamed the sound of anguish and was about to run after them in another fit of anger, when I tripped on my own feet. I promptly faceplanted and I lay there for a minute or so, feeling the eyes of many judging bystanders drill into my back. I didn't feel like getting up. Plus it really hurt.

"You intend on getting up?" I heard someone say and when I turned my head to the side, Cheren was kneeled beside me, a hand offered to help me get up. I felt the unconscious urge to growl at him, when at the same time my ears went red.

"I'll get up when I fucking want to." I grumbled, not in any mood to move. I got myself here, so here I would stay. He chuckled.

"Suit yourself." He stood and brushed some concrete dust from his pants, walking away casually. That anger returned and I let out that growl. I stood up, brushed down my clothes and slicked back my hair. Curly bastard of a ponytail. I walked after him, my strides faster than his, meaning that before we reached the stadium, I had fallen into step beside him. He didn't say anything or acknowledge that I was there.

We reached the stadium which was overflowing with people. I parted the Red Sea to find my way to the backstage, where the battlers would wait their turn. Once I found the door and opened it, there was no one to be seen. Bianca was waiting at the door that would open up and lead to the battle ahead of her. She was muttering a confidence mantra to herself, pumping her fists to amp herself up.

It took no time for the other battle to end, for them to leave and for Astrid's battle to begin. There were a few seats in the backstage, and a TV that was displaying the filmed footage of the current battle. I sat down, noticing just how uncomfortable the chair was, and tried to tune in to the show. But something was preventing me from focusing. I couldn't get my mind off my own battle ahead. I had never done a proper trainer battle before. I had fought the God of death, the necromancer himself and come out on top. But THIS was scaring me.

The thought of a camera capturing my every move terrified me. The Battle Royale was a much more fun type of event, even if I had taken it a bit too far. This, however, was full on. This was a real league style battle. I had fought two gym leaders. Something told me this dude had far more experience with Pokemon trainer battles. I was terrified. But again, remembering that I had fought a big ol' demon monster and survived made it no better. I had been terrified for my life in that situation. Why the hell was this scaring me? 

I guess my reputation as a trainer could be ruined if I lost. I needed to maintain superiority of whatever. As Astrid would have put it, I couldn't lose to a foreigner on home turf. But I was just scared. 

The announcer made a very loud and enthusiastic remark right about then, snapping me out of my spiralling trance. I came to my senses, realising that I had glazed over while staring at the screen. The screen currently showed a picture of destruction, as the floor was a wasteland, and all that remained was the hulking and intimidating silhouette of a Hydreigon that shimmered under the lights, and the fainted form of a Mienshao.

I glanced away from the screen, and found that Cheren was sitting right beside me. In the seat directly next to me, probably no more than an inch away. Of all the seats, and he was practically in my lap. Not too good with that, I was.

I watched on in silence for a few minutes more, not really paying attention to what was going on. Astrid was clearly superior, but Bianca put a good fight. Her team was well structured, I had to admit that. She was no airhead, despite her demeanour. I had zoned out again when Cheren suddenly cheered, nearly knocking me out as he stood up in victory and his elbow caught me upside the ear. 

"What the fuck was that?!" I shouted, massaging my stinging jaw. He turned to look at me, and righteously said,

"I took you girls for some sort of overpowered savages, but it looks like Astrid won't take the win after all." God, he sounded so needlessly preachy. When I looked to the screen, Bianca had successfully wiped the floor with two of Astrid's Pokemon. What Cheren forgot to acknowledge was that Astrid had already done so with four of Bianca's Pokemon. Yes, this was a victory for the Unovan's.

I rolled my eyes and he sat back down, now seated straighter and prouder. Self righteous bastard, I thought. And a pretty one at that, something in my brain also commented, and I got the intense urge to slap myself and then him. Stop it. Iconic, remember? I had gone and done all of these things with Lillie, and she had mistreated me all too often. I wasn't going to let her into my life if she was going to be a bitch to me. I beat them to the punch every time. Too much experience in people up and leaving me behind. I had to let it be the same with this guy. Besides, as pretty as he was, his personality was busy sucking dick. 

I scratched my forearms in anger, as my brain kept talking to me. I tried to clock out the imagery my little pan heart gave me of this asshole with glasses and nice hair. I relayed past crushes in my head to distract me, knowing this was a similar feeling and that this would pass. I remembered beginning to fall for the boy I sat next to in all my seventh grade science lessons, the only other person who cheered for Amber during State of Origin. Blue not Maroon. I remembered doing a performance with Tiana in drama and thinking she was just so beautiful. I remembered the thoughts running through my head when I saw Lillie on the mission, and just wishing I could hug her and hold her close and kiss her beautiful lips and one day wake up beside her because our 27 rescue Pokemon keep chattering for food and...

God, that's gay. Stop being straight for this twink, Hazel.

Right as I talked myself out of getting a crush on Cheren, he spoke again.

"How long has your blonde friend been training for?" He asked as he turned to look at me with a disgusted expression. I glared back.

"We've been out here since we were 10. That makes roughly 5 years. What's it to you?"

"That's the same for you?"

"Yeah. I've been out there longer than Astrid."

He looked puzzled, but the confusion didn't last. He looked back at the screen.

"Bianca is strong, but that Astrid is stronger." His words hit me like a truck for some reason, and when I looked up, the battle had just finished. Astrid still had three Pokemon left, and Bianca was crying. Cheren turned to me, now with a stare that reminded me of that of a deeply pissed off parent, a stare I was unfortunately familiar with. "Astrid may have won their battle, but you won't be the winner of ours. I don't intend on losing, Hazel." He gave me a sideways glance that had the exact same energy as siren eyes Smith. "This is for Bianca. This is war." 

The door opened and a teary Bianca stepped through. She swiped the tears from her eyes as Cheren stood.

"I'm not crying." She said. Cheren hugged her and she just gave in. A few moments later, Astrid rounded the corner. Cheren let go of his friend, shot me a glare that would make Hades cower, and stalked down the hallway for our battle to begin. Astrid took Bianca by the hand and they sat down, Astrid giving the other girl compliments and tips already. I wanted to start screaming.

I was confused about an already blossoming crush on a guy who just claimed war against me, I was only here for answers from a runaway best friend, and I felt my chances of victory plummet by the second. I didn't want to do this, but as the door opened before me, I knew it had to be done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bunch of next chapter was supposed to be part of this one, but I got sick of this chapter and just wanted to upload. Medical anxiety has been horrendous lately, babes. Hope y'all had a good Halloween, Thanksgiving, Holiday, Valentine's Day and everything else that happened between September 3rd and today, March 28th. I know I didn't. Let's just say a lot got in the way of writing. I'm really really hoping the next chapter will completed soon so that this arc of the story (that I've literally been teasing since June last year) can be wrapped up.


End file.
